Iridescent
by charliespike18
Summary: 'His blue eyes look straight at her. She nods, but in the darkness he can't see her. Addison leans her head on his shoulder and he doesn't protest. Even though she barely knows this man she feels instantly comfortable in his presence.' Addison returns to Seattle after everything start to go wrong in LA and runs into a handsome stranger. - Addison/Owen
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey, hope you enjoy reading this. Addison/Owen are a random non-cannon ship that I really like. I haven't scene any of series 11 as I'm English and it hasn't aired here yet! :( Also, as I'm English, I apologise if I haven't american-ised things! :) Please review if you have time. :)**_

_**Title: Iridescent **_

_**Main Pairing: Addison/Owen**_

_**Rating/Warning: K+**_

_**Summary: 'His blue eyes look straight at her. She nods, but in the darkness he can't see her. Addison leans her head on his shoulder and he doesn't protest. Even though she barely knows this man she feels instantly comfortable in his presence.' Addison returns to Seattle after everything starts to go wrong in LA and runs into a handsome stranger. - Addison/Owen **_

* * *

><p><em>"Inside crying 'Save me now', You were there, impossibly alone.' - Iridescent, Linkin Park <em>

* * *

><p>It's dark and she feels like she shouldn't really be here at all. She stands outside the hospital deciding whether, even though she's flown hundreds of miles to get here, she can actually go in. It's raining, she hasn't got a coat, and she has a sleeping infant in her arms; her son, her Henry. She knows so much has changed since she was last here, that it no longer feels like the place it was all those years ago. She also knows that she's changed too, but that's part of the reason she's standing here. Addison feels like she's lost part of herself, like when she was last here she left a bit of herself behind, and now she wants to find the missing piece. And yet, another piece of her, a piece she still has, is telling herself that this is a mistake, and a big one at that.<p>

She's just got divorced - she wasn't really cut out for marriage really, she just self destructs, seemingly unable to cope – destroying everything that makes her happy. That's what happened with Derek and it's what happened with Jake. And this time, she's the one running away. Henry, held in her arms, begins to stir, so she finally decides it's now or never.

That's when he appears, suddenly standing at her shoulder and looking at the boy in her arms. He smiles and Addison realises he looks familiar, and seconds later, half remembers that he is a doctor here. He asks if she's okay and she just walks away, in to the hospital, in to the warm. He follows, taking off his coat as he enters the building. She sits down and looks at Henry, and then up and across the foyer. Her eyes drift to the man who walked in with her, to the random stranger who asked if she was okay. He smiles down at her and walks a little closer. "Owen Hunt," he says, introducing himself. It's his name that makes her remember when she had met this man before. "Callie," she whispers, wary of waking Henry. This man, Owen, is the trauma surgeon who operated on Callie Torres the last time Addison set foot in this hospital. In the dark, she hadn't recognised him; he looks older than she remembered - though, she notes, it's been four years since then, so really this fact shouldn't surprise her. Owen's eyes flick up to her face, he nods – understanding the meaning of what she has said- and speaks again. "Addison Montgomery" he states but it's not a question, he knows who she is. Owen remembered her. She's not quite sure why, but it makes her smile.

He takes the seat next to her, placing his coat down next to him. "My shift doesn't start for half an hour," Owen says, looking up at the walkway, watching the nurses and doctors rush around- Addison has no idea why he is telling her this yet she nods anyway. Henry stirs and looks up at her. "Hello," she says as her son sleepily smiles up at her. She looks up finds Owen looking down at her the boy she's cradling, "What's he called?"

"Henry," she says back, smiling despite being in the company of a man who is marginally more than a stranger.

He doesn't look at her, his eyes firmly fixed on the ground."I knew someone called Henry once." Addison can't help feeling like he's not really talking to her, that he's really thinking of something else, or of someone else. "He died," he continues.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I didn't really know him. He just meant a lot to someone that I did." Addison nods at his words, and looks back down to her Henry. She places him down on the floor and he walks around, and finally comes to a stop leaning on her companion's leg. She laughs quietly and Owen grins, looking down at Henry too. He goes to talk but a voice, calling her name, gets there first.

They both turn at the same time to see Derek Shepherd standing by the elevators, holding a stack of charts. "Hey," Derek says. "what are you doing here?" Addison turns and stands, gazing down at her son for a moment before focusing her attention on her ex-husband. She shrugs, then trying to hide how much it means to her, speaks. "My marriage is over, my stupid second chance of being happy gone." Derek just stares at her, Addison assumes Amelia told him about her wedding to Jake – but by the oddly blank look she's getting she's not so sure anymore. "You have a son."

"Didn't Amy tell you?" He nods.

He nods, looking down at Henry. "But it didn't feel that real, I haven't seen you in ages." Derek pauses. "You have a son," He continues. "who is climbing on Owen Hunt." Addison turns to see Henry attempting to scale Owen's leg. Owen is talking to him, encouraging him. "Yeah," Addison says, turning back. Henry, now sitting in Owens' lap, tries to climb higher, much to Addison's amusement. As she laughs Meredith Grey and Richard Webber exit the elevator next to Derek. Owen, realising this and looking at his watch, picks up Henry and hands him to his mother. He turns to her and speaks quietly so neither Derek or the others can hear. "I've got to go. .. bye Addison,"

"Addison." Richard announces, and she's aware that Owen, despite his words, hasn't actually moved. "Hello," She replies, "Sorry, this is a bit last minute. Just wanted to see how everything is here." She smiles and puts Henry back on the floor, she watches as he walks back over to Owen.

"It's fine Addie," Richard says. "You're always welcome, and isn't he cute?" He points at Henry and Addison nods. Richard takes a couple of steps forward while Meredith walks over to Derek, asking him something that Addison can't hear. Owen, still next to her, is the next to speak. "Addison." There is a warning tone to his voice now, and she turns instantly. He's holding Henry, a worried look painted on to his face. "Page Arizona. Now!" he shouts across to Derek. Richard and Meredith are over in a shot, and Addison just stands, motionless. She can't believe what is happening. Her life, already on a spiral downwards, now feels like its freefalling – and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

Owen, still cradling Henry, shouts again for Arizona. He's staring across at Addison as he speaks - concern obvious in his features. They're all shouting now, but Addison can barely take it in. Then the elevator opens and a blonde woman, who Addison vaguely recognises as Arizona, appears - along with a face that Addison does know – Callie Torres. Arizona runs over, hurriedly asking what's wrong. "Child, presenting with sudden onset breathing difficulties…."

"He's going blue…."

"I think it's a pneumothorax…."

"Floppy too…"

"Spontaneous...?."

"The left lung…"

"What the hell?" Addison whispers. She can't think straight, all her years of neo-natal care don't mean anything, all she cares about is if he's going to be okay. She can hear Henry's breathing from where she is – half a cry, half a whimper, raggedy and fast. Owen hands him to Arizona who swiftly places him onto a gurney, which to Addison, has suddenly appeared. They begin to wheel Henry away and it's all Addison can do to follow them. Her mind is spinning at a hundred miles an hour and nothing makes sense anymore. There's only one thing, though, that she keeps thinking.

He's going to die.

….

She sits in the on-call, on the floor between the bed and the wall staring at the door. The light is off and she sits, there in the darkness. She's alone. So alone. She wants to scream at the world to go away, because right now it hurts so much to think about what's happening. Addison wants five minutes where she can just get her head round what has happened, but just because her world has stopped; it doesn't mean everyone else will stop for her. She knew she shouldn't have come back here. Something bad always happens here. George died and Izzie got cancer and Mark. Oh Mark.

And now Henry might died here too.

The door opens and a figure stands, framed by the light. Owen Hunt looks down at her from the doorway. He doesn't say a word, merely comes in to the room , shuts the door and locks it. Addison watches him as he comes over to her, sliding down next to her. The room is quiet, not quite silent – they can hear indistinct words from outside. And for a moment, with Owen next to her, Addison feels slightly better. "They asked me to find you," he whispers. "To make sure you were okay." She wants to say she's fine but the words just won't come. A tear streaks down her face and she turns to see Owen looking at her with a frown on his face. "Is he…" she stutters. Owen stays looking at her, trying to form a response. "Pneumothorax?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay," she says quietly. She looks down to the floor as he stars to speak again. "He had a chest x-ray, confirmed..." He takes a breath, gazing down at her. "…what we thought." This time she doesn't reply, she simply stays in the same position. He takes her hand and she looks up suddenly, the tears still falling. "It's going to be okay Addison,"

"Have you put in the chest…"

"Tube? Yeah," he says, his blue eyes looking straight at her. She nods, but in the darkness he can't see her. Addison leans her head on his shoulder and he doesn't protest. Even though she barely knows this man she feels instantly comfortable in his presence. They sit in darkness, Owen holding her hand and her head on his shoulder, until his pager goes off. He stands and so does she. Addison wants to go and see Henry and make sure he's okay. She also decides that she has to phone Jake, and tell him about what's happened. As Owen reaches for the door handle she speaks. "Owen," He turns to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She walks the short distance between them and captures his lips in hers. He pushes her against the wall and puts his hand on her face, kissing her passionately. His lips trail down her neck as hers trace his jaw line. Her hands wrap round him, pulling him into her. She tilts her head up and his lips find hers again, kissing her fiercely. His hands tug at the bottom of her shirt while hers pull at the string of his scrub pants. His pager beeps again and he pulls away, looking at her and then down at his pager. He clips it back to his pants and kisses her again. He's about to say something when the door handle shakes. He looks at her and smiles, then he turns and unlocks the door. It swings open to reveal Meredith Grey.

"Owen," she says, a hint of panic in her voice. "It's Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter, I hope this chapter is just as good! :)**

* * *

><p><em>It's time to begin, isn't it? - Imagine Dragon's<em>

She follows Owen's footsteps down the corridor. Meredith walks beside him, Addison slightly behind. They're walking in silence and every so often Meredith glances back at her. The trio soon arrive at the elevator and Owen pushes the button. They stand awkwardly for a few moments, waiting. When it comes, a group of doctors and nurses spill out and they step in, taking their places. No one talks as they descend; Addison leans on the back wall and closes her eyes, trying to take everything in. Owen keeps looking at her while Meredith stares stoically at the door – not wanting to be a part of whatever happened in the on-call room.

To Addison it seems to take forever for the elevator to reach its floor, and when it finally does the silence that had been so still shatters in to a million pieces. The ER is packed full of patients but Meredith guides them carefully through to a room on the other side. From where she's standing Addison can see the chest tube in Henry. She breaths in sharply – down to the shock, she thinks, of actually seeing him like that. Owen turns and Meredith keeps walking. He's about to say something when Alex calls from the room. "It's a tension pneumothorax chief," Addison stares at Owen, he stares back for a second and then he looks away. "Where's Arizona, I thought she was his doctor?" he asks, putting on his stethoscope.

"She's in surgery, it was an emergency. I'm covering." Owen nods at Alex's words and puts his stethoscope on Henry's chest. "He's tachycardic," Meredith shouts as Alex picks up a chest drain from them trolley. "He's hypertensive too," Owen states. Addison stands by the door, "You've got to put the chest drain in now Alex," she pleads. They all look at her and Owen nods.

"Okay Addison." He turns away, back to Henry. "Go for it Alex." Addison spins around when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Amelia Shepherd stands, a sad smile on her face. "Hey, Addie," she whispers. "Come with me - Henry will be okay." Behind her Addison knows that Alex is inserting the chest drain. She's shaking as Amy guides her away.

…..

They end up in the attending lounge even though Addison hasn't worked at the hospital for seven years. There's no one else in it and Amy leads her to the sofa and she sits. "Hey," Amy whispers again. "It's alright."

"It's not though," Addison murmurs. Her thoughts are all over the place, her mind whirring and spinning on loops. Will Henry be okay – what the hell caused this – what the freaking hell happened in the on-call room. Again and again the same three thoughts. Again and again. "Addie?" She's shaken from her stupor by her friend's words. "Hey, Derek told me what happened with Henry." Amy takes the seat next to her and Addison goes to speak.

"Did he tell you what I said about Jake?"

"Yeah," she says, but she doesn't ask any questions even though it's obvious to Addison that she wants to. "He going to be okay," she continues, "I promise."

"You can't do that," she states, looking down at the floor. Once again tears prick at the back of her eyes and she quickly wipes them away.

She hear's them talking before they open the door. There abstract voices floating into the room while there conversation is at a lull. She can't make out what they're saying but she concentrates on it anyway – much better than focusing her life, on her completely messed up life. The voices finally enter and are revealed to be Meredith and Derek. Her ex-husband and his wife look slightly shocked to see them sitting there but quickly start to make excuses and attempt to leave the room. "You can stay if you want," Addison is surprised by how steady and calm her voice sounds. "I'm not going to fall apart you know." A pager beeps and Amy unclips hers and study's the number.

"Sorry Addie," Amy stands and leaves, Derek moves to let her out and then takes another few steps into the room. Meredith moves across to the kettle and starts to fill it with water. "Addie," He starts. "I really hope he's going to be okay, I do." Addison nods and Derek takes the seat that Amy had just been occupying. "How are you?" He asks as his wife puts the kettle on.

"How's Bailey?" She replies, trying to avoid the question. "And Zola?"

"Good, yeah, really good,"

"How old are they now?"

"Addie," he warns, looking up at her. She drops her gaze and looks across at Meredith. She absentmindedly wonders if she knows what happened between her an Owen, if she does, Addison doubts she'd really bring it up with Derek in the room. "Are you okay?" She shakes her head, still refusing to look at him, as she does so the door swings open to show Amy, a frown covering her face. "Derek, I need you for a consult." she says, then turns to Addison. "You okay Addie," Derek saves her from answering by standing and moving over to his sister. "Okay Amy, what have you got?" he asks as they exit. The door closes as the kettle boils and Meredith picks it up. She fills her cup and then offers Addison one. She doesn't reply, her mind still on the previous conversation. But regardless of Addison's silence, Meredith pours her a mug and brings it over. Addison takes it gratefully and Meredith perches on the arm of the sofa.

They sip in the quiet for a moment, until Addison speaks. "Thanks,"

"No need," is the reply. "He was married to Cristina you know," She adds. It takes Addison a moment to work out who she's referring to. "Oh," she whispers. Then silence drowns the pair again. They drink there coffee, their minds on completely different things. Addison's thoughts, in an attempt to distract herself from what is happening to Henry, have now turned to Owen Hunt. She can't help but think about what happened in the on-call room. She realises now how stupid it was- he's barely more than a stranger but if Meredith hadn't interrupted, she doesn't even know where it would have gone. She's stopped in her tracks by the man himself entering. "Oh," he says. "I didn't know you where in here." Meredith takes her coffee and goes out, leaving Owen and Addison alone again. "How's Henry" she asks.

"The chest drain is working well. Henry is no longer tachyicardic or hypertensive and is now stable but it's still quite touch and go."

"Stable." She laughs, quietly, hollowly. "That doesn't mean anything." He walks over to her and sits in the space on the sofa previously taken by Derek and Amy. "Addison," he whispers, placing his hand on her face. "It's going to be okay," He leans forward and kisses her. She kisses back, her hands coming to rest on his back. But all too soon he pulls away. He stands and moves to the window, facing away from her. She can't concentrate on anything, her mind still on the kiss – on the feel of his lips on hers. Neither speak, unable to form words. The door opens and they both turn in time to see Richard enter. He looks between them and then pulls the door to. "I assume Dr Hunt filled you in about what happened to Henry?" She nods and looks over to Owen. "Addie," he continues, "Are you okay?" Again she nods but Richard doesn't seem convinced.

"I really am Richard." Her voice, shaky and quiet, betrays her and a worried look appears on his face.

"You should get some sleep. There's not much you can do here." Addison nods and Richard speaks again. "Have you got somewhere to stay?" Addison shakes her head and suddenly becomes aware the Owen is standing behind her; she looks at him for a fraction of a second before turning back to Webber.

"I could go to The Archfield?" she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Richard nods, "Have you got a car?"

"No."

"Hunt," Richard says, diverting his attention from her for the first time. "You've only got paper work, no patients?" Owen nods and pre-empts what Richard will say.

"I could take her if you wanted," he offers.

"If you Addie doesn't mind?" She gives a barely perceptible nod as she stands. Richard comes over and envelops her in a hug. He turns and leaves and Addison follows quickly, again she's aware of Owen just behind her. Richard turns back and says goodbye while Owen, from behind her, informs her that he need to go and get his coat. "You should wait here," he adds, before he disappears in to the mass of people. So Addison stands in the pandemonium called the ER and watches as life moves on around her. She watches Meredith take blood from a patient and Callie Torres explain an x-ray to another and realises just how much has changed since she worked here. There are so many doctors she doesn't recognise. It has been four years. Owen shocks her slightly when he return, coat in his arms.

They walk out the hospital together. The cold hits her within seconds and Owen looks at her with a worried look on his face but doesn't speak. He points out his car and she sits in the passenger seat.

…

They sit in the parking lot of the hotel. He's turned off the engine and yet, neither of them have made a move. His hands have stayed fixed on the steering wheel while she looks out at the darkness. Addison clicks the door open and a blast of cold air rushes in. She steps out in the night as Owen, on the other side, opens his door too. Addison waits for him to get out of the car before walking to the entrance of the Archfield.

It's three in the morning and the woman at the front desk has the air of someone who hasn't spoken to someone since midnight. Addison asks to book a room and the receptionist complies. Owen stands back, and Addison has the feeling he's making sure she's not going to collapse or burst in to tears or something like that. When the woman hands over the key, Owen comes forward. "You going to be alright?" he asks, and Addison nods. His blue eyes stare at her and she nods again. He nods too, this time and she watches as he walks back to the parking lot.

Addison moves to try and find her room. She reaches it and tries to put the key in the lock but her hands are numb from the cold and it takes a few minutes. When she finally gets the door open it's all she can do to stop herself collapsing on the bed there and then. Addison decides to have a shower first and then get some sleep. She's worried, though, that when she wakes something will have changed, that Henry will have taken a turn for the worse or even died.

That stupid hospital. Everyone dies there. Everyone. Everyone. Everyone.

Henry can't die. She would cope if that happened. She closes her eyes and then hears a knock at the door. Which surprises her as it's three in the morning. Addison turns and unlocks the door, to show Owen. "Oh," She whispers. They stand in silence, staring at each other until he takes a step in to the room, closing the door as he does so. He kisses her like she's the oxygen he needs to breath and she kisses back just as intensely. He tugs her shirt off as she undoes his pants and they stumble backwards in a haze of kisses.

…

When Owen wakes he can't see anything in the darkness of the hotel room. He fumbles at the bedside cabinet to try and find the clock and when he does he sees the time is 5:11 am. Richard will be wondering where he's gone. Owen is also aware that Addison isn't in the bed next to him. He sits up and sees her in the gloom. Addison is sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest, leaning on the bottom of the bed. Owen slides out of bed and pulls his pants on, then he slips down beside her . She leans on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her. He can feel her crying. "Shush." he comforts. "It's okay."

"I think he's going to die. I think he's going to die Owen." She's looking at him through the dimness.

"It's okay," he repeats. "It's okay,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review if you have the time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed - you all made my day! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Cause I'm not fine at all, no, I'm really not fine at all. Tell me is this just a dream? - Amnesia, 5 Seconds of Summer<em>

Owen stands by the window of the hotel room. He's looking at the stars, bight and burning, in the sky. He turns slightly, to read the clock on the bedside table – it shows 5:37 am, and watches as Addison appears from the bathroom. "Hey," he says, walking over to her. She smiles up at him and picks up her sweater from the floor. "You ready?" he asks, moving over to the door. She nods and he pulls the door open. He watches her leave and he glances back in to it just to make sure they've left nothing behind. It's then Owen realises he's crossed a line and he's not sure that he can go back.

He walks out in to the hallway and Addison stands her back to him. He starts forward and she turns, her face is a map of worry and it makes Owen feel slightly guilty – she already has so much to cope with and now there's more. "He's going to be okay," he whispers and she nods. He see's tears start to appear in her eyes but she quickly turns and wipes them away. They walk out to the parking lot in silence. It's raining again but neither of the particularly notice, there's too much already on their minds to worry about a little rain. They climb it to the car and he turns on the engine , realising that even though it's raining, he can still see the stars.

They drive while having meaningless conversations – about the weather, about what's the quickest way to get back to the hospital, they discuss surgical techniques and about things that have no real meaning. Anything to stop them talking about Henry or the fact that they slept together. When they arrive at the hospital, though, they've lapsed in to a comfortable silence. He gets out first, and she promptly follows. They walk in, side by side – talking, again, of nothing important. As they enter the foyer the noise, that has just been there voices for so long, shocks Addison slightly. In the cacophony of sound she barley hear's Bailey's call for Owen. He, on the other hand, hear's it perfectly and spins round to face her. "Bailey?" he asks as she walks over to them. Addison stays looking the other way. Her mind on other things.

"Where have you been, Hunt?" Bailey inquires and Owen just stares at her. "Richard has been looking everywhere for you." She notices the rain on his jacket and speaks again, "You went outside?"

"I.. what? Oh… Bailey…" He has no idea what to say but Addison behind him turns and Bailey's attention shifts.

"Addison," she states, looking between the pair. She nods her head and continues. "Oh…. Richard _does_ want to see you Hunt, so I'd go and find him before he…" She pauses, trying to find the right phrase. "gets his own ideas,"

"Bailey," Addison says, "it's not what…"

"It's none of my business." she interjects as Owen turns to face Addison. He gives her a small nod and walks off. Addison watches him as he waits for the lift, aware that Bailey's attention is squarely on her. "Addison," Bailey starts, "What…"

"Please don't Bailey," she whispers, sounding defeated. "Do you know where Henry is?" she asks, a few moments later. Bailey nods.

"I can take you to him if you want?" It's Addison's turn to nod. Bailey starts to walk the elevator, Addison follows, slightly behind.

"Is he okay?" she asks as the elevator arrives.

Bailey, stepping in, replies. "He was when I last heard – the chest drain's still in but he's doing really well." The doors slide shut and Addison closes her eyes, nodding a little. "What are you doing, Addison?" Bailey asks.

"What do you mean?" she asks even though she knows full well what she's talking about.

"Owen Hunt, Addison. What do you think you're doing?" She shrugs, because if she's being honest, Addison has no idea what is happening between her and Owen. "His marriage only just ended," Bailey adds.

"So has mine," she whispers, then watches as Bailey nods slightly, taking in this information. "So has mine," she repeats – closing her eyes -, because it's doesn't seem particularly real still.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Addison's eyes open in surprise and she turns to face Bailey. "Looks Addison, I don't really want to know but I'm asking because he's is technically Henry's doctor, and if you have… if you have slept with him, he may be compromised professionally. If the board…"

"It's none of your business," she snaps back, but her voice is shaky and even she doesn't believe what she's saying. "This is such a mess." She tries to laugh but tears fall down her cheeks instead.

"Addison, it's okay…" Bailey starts, but the elevator has reached its destination and the doors slide open. Addison furiously wipes the tears away and the pair walks into the corridor. Bailey leads her to Henry, in a room a little way from the elevator. Alex has his stethoscope pressed to Henry's chest and he looks up when they come in. "Hey," he says. "This guys a little fighter." Alex smiles as Addison takes the seat next to the bed.

"He's okay?" Karev nods and goes to leave. He swings the door open and is met by Bailey. He closes the door and looks at her.

"Watch her, Alex," Bailey starts, "make sure she's okay."

"Why? I'm going on my break now," he says, looking at his watch.

"Just watch her."

"She's not a fragile as your all making her out to be," he replies but nods anyway, walking off to get a coffee.

….

Owen Hunt is sitting in his office, paperwork piled up in front of him, when Miranda Bailey enters. He looks up from the piece of paper he's currently signing just as she takes a seat opposite him. "Owen…" she starts, but he doesn't get any further as there's a knock at the door.

"Come in," Owen shouts, and Richard opens the door. "Richard," Bailey says. He nods and takes a step in to the room. "I need to talk to Hunt," she adds "About Addison," she continues. Richard nods, turning, and leaves while Owen drops his eyes back to his paper work. He tries to read the document in front of him while Bailey starts to speak. "What the hell was going through your head? Sh'se the mother of one of your patients..."

"She's more than that," Owen interrupts, looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm aware of that Owen,"

"It was our decision – It's not your problem Bailey."

"Do you know how this could compromise you professionally Owen? You are the chief of surgery at this hospital. If the board found out."

"They wouldn't do anything. She is not my patient; her son is."

"It's still a problem Owen,"

"It's not, we're both adults Bailey." She stands after his words and stares at him.

"It is a problem because _you_ can't see it is." She shouts, "_You_ don't think you've done anything wrong"

"I haven't." he shouts, standing like she has.

"If that boy has to have surgery – and he might, Owen – tell me that you wouldn't be more attached than you would normally have been."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't, Addison is your friend,"

"But I am not his doctor – I also didn't cross a professional line. Being a friend doesn't do that. Sleeping with her does."

"I..," he tries to reply but can't find the words. Owen just nods and sits down. "How is Henry?" he asks, turning back to his paperwork

"He's doing really well but he's still at risk of a second pneumothorax." Bailey says, looking down at him.

"Okay." he doesn't look up but goes to speak again. "How is Addison?"

"Fine, she's fine all things considered." They stand in silence for a few moments before Bailey makes a move to leave. "Owen," When he doesn't look up she just walks out.

…

Addison sits by her son, his tiny fist in hers. Her eyes are shut and she's nearly asleep. She isn't surprised - she hasn't had near enough sleep in the last 24 hours. She's scared, so very scared, that will die. She hears the door open and looks up, Owen stands there smiling slightly. "You look tired."

"Thanks Owen," she replies sarcastically, stretching out her arms.

"You're welcome," he replies, laughing a little, and moves over to her. "He's doing well," he states, perching on the arm of her chair. She nods, and turns to face him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, apart from tired?" His words make her laugh and a smile lights up her face for the first time in a while.

"Worried about Henry," she says, turning back to look at her son, "But I'm good. Yeah, I'm alright."

"About last night," Owen starts, but he doesn't finish because there's a knock at the door. Owen jumps up and moves over to the window. Addison calls for whoever it at the door to come in at it swings open. Amy enters and looks down at Henry. "He's a fighter isn't he, Addie. I'm sure he'll be fine," she says talking a couple of steps in the room. She looks at Owen, then down at Addison and back to Owen. "Addie," she begins, "I phoned Jake." Addison takes a sharp intake of breath and stares up at her son's godmother.

"Why?" she asks, Amy pays no attention to her question and just continues speaking.

"And no one picked up at your house and he didn't answer his cell so I... phoned Sam." Owen stares out of the window, trying to ignore their conversation. "He told me about what happened."

"He didn't have any right to do that. Why the hell did you call him?" Addison replies, angrily.

"Hey, you don't even know where Jake is for god's sake. He deserves to know – he's Henry's dad. He's still you husband, you're not divorced either – Sam told me. " Owen spins at her words and Addison looks at him, her eyes pleading with him. "I mean Addie …" Amy starts, oblivious to Owen's discomfort.

"I'm just going…going to go," He finally snaps and Amy glares at him for interrupting her. He doesn't say another word, just leaves. "What the hell, Addison?" Amy turns back to her but she's not listening, and a second later Addison follows him out the door.

Outside the room she glances round and see's him, waiting for the elevator. "Owen," she calls. He doesn't turn to face her but moves to the doors to the stairs and pushes them open. Addison walks after him as Amy watches on, confused. In the stairwell she shouts his name again, and for a second time he takes no notice of her words. He continues to descend the stairs, taking them two at a time in some places. "Owen!" she shouts as he pushes the doors to the floor open.

He walks out to floor and then onto the walkway, his mind on Amy's words. He can hear Callie asking him what's wrong but he continues on regardless, throwing open his office door. It hits the wall with a dull thud but he doesn't care. Owen walks over to the desk, places his hands on it and leans forward – closing his eyes. He's so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't hear the door open and only becomes aware there's someone else in the room when she speaks. "Owen," she whispers and he turns around. Addison looks back at him. "Just leave me alone," he whispers back.

"Owen," she pleads.

"Just go!" he shouts, slamming his fist in to the table.

"No," she replies and his blue eyes gaze at her intently.

"You're married?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies and he turns away, unable to even look at her. "But it's over." Her voice is calm, but inside she hurts that he can't look at her.

"Amelia didn't seem to think so," he hits back, looking up at her coldly.

"She doesn't know the half of it! Sam shouldn't've even told her!" she yells, returning his look in kind.

"What happened, if you're not divorced, how the hell do you even know it's over?" he asks, taking a step forward. "So, Addison?"

"What happened in my marriage hasn't got anything to do with you!" she shouts.

"It does know! You made me apart of it!"

"I didn't _make_ you anything!"

…

Derek Shepherd hears the crowd before he sees it, he hears the hushed conversations from the other side of the door. Callie Torres stands beside him and they open the doors to the walkway at the same time – both seeing the group standing, gawping at something neither of them can see at exactly the same moment. "What's this about?" she asks, turning to face him. "Is something happening in the foyer?" But Derek can see it now - he can see the two figures standing in the chief's office; their faces as dark as a thundercloud, shouting words no one but them can hear. "Callie," he says distractedly, pointing at the scene.

"What the hell?" she questions, staring at the pair through the gaggle of people on the walkway. "What is your ex-wife doing shouting at Owen?"

"She may be my ex-wife but I have about as much of an idea as you do," Derek replies, walking towards the other side of the walkway, shaking his head. They watch as Addison takes a step closer to him and for a crazy second Callie thinks she's going to kiss him. What she does do though, is the complete opposite and probably shocks her even more.

Addison slaps him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review if you have the time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey, hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I can't tell where te journey will end, but I know where to start- Wake me up, Avicii<em>

He realises the moment that he says that he shouldn't've. Her face falls, just for a second, then her eyes set on fire and her anger lights her up. He knows he didn't really mean what he said, but she doesn't and in that moment he realises what never to say to Addison Montgomery. So he watches as she takes a step forward and slap him. He really shouldn't've said it.

"No, I don't care about anything else – call me anything under the sun but don't say that. Never say that again. You don't know anything about me. You don't get to say that." She whispers in his ear, her hand still next to his cheek. It seems she shares his belief too.

"Addison," He starts and he knows she's not going to listen. She has her hands on her hips, looking down, not really believing what he said nor what she has done.

"No," she states, still looking at the carpet. "Don't," She looks up, her eyes still ablaze, as a knock sounds at the door and there both suddenly realises that there not the only people in the world at this particular moment. The person on the other side of the door doesn't wait for a 'come in' and enters regardless. Callie stands, Derek just behind. Her face is a painting of surprise and Derek looks like he's stepped in to a parallel universe.

"There all watching you," Callie says, gesturing at the crowd standing on the walkway – who see this and quickly disperse.

"Let them, I don't care anymore." Addison says, glaring at Owen. "I don't care,"

"Addison,"

"For god's sake, Owen, shut up," Callie snaps. "Don't you think you've upset her enough already?" Owen looks down and they all stay in the same positions – like actors who have forgotten there lines in an all important scene. It's Addison who makes the decisive move. She stares up at Owen and turns, walking past Derek and Callie out the door. Derek follows a heartbeat later, leaving Callie and Owen as the actors left to save the show.

"What the hell did you do?" Callie asks and Owen just sits down again. "What did you say?"

…

Addison feels like she's about to cry - her body feels like it's just had enough – she just wants to curl up in a ball and scream at the world to go away. She's on the walkway and she's is aware that Derek has followed her. She holds the handrail because she feels if she doesn't she'll just collapse. She feels shaky, and when Derek puts his hand on her shoulder she nearly jumps out of her skin. "Addie," he whispers but she just turns back to the stairs and continues down. When she reaches the bottom she walks straight out the front entrance. It's raining but she couldn't care less, she also doesn't know where she's going – she just walks an overwhelming feeling of wanting to get away.

Derek is still behind her, and she finds the presence of her ex-husband oddly comforting. "Addison, what happened?" She sits on one of the many benches lining the boulevard to the hospital. She draws her knees up to her chest and Derek takes the seat next to her.

"Is Henry okay," she asks, "Tell me he's okay Derek please."

"He's doing really well, Addie." Derek doesn't actually know: he's been in surgery for the last three hours but somehow he doesn't think she'd take kindly to this piece of information. "What happened up there?" he asks quietly. She just shakes her head. "What about Jake, what happened with him?" When he gets no response he stands, and looks down at her, and starts to walk away.

"I slept with Owen," Derek turns and sees Addison staring at him. A question forms on his lips but it dies in his throat as she continues to speak. "I had sex with him."

"Okay," Derek doesn't know what to say and just takes the seat next to Addison. Her tears are mixing in with the rain and Derek just hugs her.

Callie appears at the entrance of the hospital and spots them. She walks over and Derek pulls away, standing up. "Hey," Callie says, she's talking to Addison but her eyes are on Derek. They're having a silent conversation with consists of 'What the hell', 'I have no idea' and 'what do I say?' Derek pulls her to one side and their discussion becomes one of whispers as appose to silence. The rain starts to pour a little harder.

"She slept with Owen," he says, and watches as Callie glances at Addison.

"What? I didn't see that one coming."

"I think that's what they were arguing about."

"Derek," Addison interrupts, "You might think I've suddenly gone deaf but I can your conversation." She's attempting to joke but still sound a little upset.

"Why were you arguing with Hunt?" Derek asks.

"Because last night Richard told him to take me to the Archfield and then…" Addison pauses, "We slept together, and then Amy told him I was married and he freaked out and,…" Callie realises she's started crying again and takes a step forward and sits down on the bench. "Then he started talking about you," She points at Derek, "and how I slept with Mark," again she pauses, but this time her mind is, for a second, on another time, "how I slept with _him_ even though I'm married to Jake. He just…" She stops talking and Derek suddenly realises she's looking at something, and when he turns – he realises it's _someone_. Alex Karev – Addison is staring at Alex. He's shouting something that none of them can hear – but, Derek notes- he's almost certainly trying to get their attention.

Addison stands and starts walking towards him, Callie glances at Derek and they both follow. She's almost at a run when they reach the entrance and can finally hear what Alex is saying. "It's Henry."

"What's wrong?"

"He went in to respiratory arrest followed by cardiac arrest." He pauses, gauging the reaction. "We resuscitated him and then put him on a ventilator." Derek turns to look at his ex-wife. Addison stands, one hand covers her mouth and the other is on her hip – he can see her shaking with tears.

"Who is with him? Is he doing okay now? " she asks.

"Arizona and uh…" He thinks about it. "Hunt I think," The trio all look up and stare at Alex – he has no idea why his words have elicited such a response. Addison swears under her breath. "Hey Addison, Henry should be okay. I could take you to see him, if you wanted? He's in the ER." She moves without replying, heading for the ER on her own. Derek moves to follow but Callie pulls him back.

"You really want to be a part of that mess?" she questions, nodding in Addison's direction.

"You really want to watch her self-destruct?" he counters as Alex remains in the same place, a confused look etched on to his face.

"What the freaking hell, Shepherd?" Alex calls after him, but he doesn't listen, walking passed him.

Bailey and Meredith appear at the top of the staircase just as Derek enters the hospital. He stops a few steps in and puts his head in his hands. "Derek?" his wife calls, causing him to look up. She skips down the stairs two at a time, Bailey following more cautiously.

They all watch, all four of them – Alex, shaken out of his stupor, having followed Derek inside – as Addison storms off down a corridor.

"I told you to watch her, Karev." Alex, shocked at being blamed, looks up at Bailey's words.

"Hey, she's not a little girl, she can handle it," he replies, turning to face Meredith – who has reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't know the half of it Karev," Bailey states, reaching the bottom too.

"Have I missed something important?"

"Yes," Callie says. "But I'm not quite sure what," she adds.

"Go make sure Henry's okay," Derek orders. Alex looks at him like he's crazy but still goes off towards the ER. No one moves or says anything for a moment – trying to take in what just happened.

"So, would someone like to tell me why the Interns where gossiping about the fact a random red haired woman slapped the chief in his office?"

…

Addison stands by the door of Henry's room – watching Arizona record notes on his chart. Owen sits of the window sill. He's talking but Addison can't hear him. She goes to knock but stops – Owen's words still ringing in her ears. She doesn't get a choice, though, when Arizona spots her, gesturing for her to come in. Hesitantly, she swings the door open and the first sound that greats her is that of a ventilator whooshing.

"Hey Addison," Arizona says, turning back to Henry's chart. "He's doing really good. He'll be on the ventilator until his lung re-inflates." She looks up and upon seeing the worried look painted on to Addison's face speaks again. "It's just a precaution," Addison nods as Arizona slips the charts back.

"Addison," Owen says, causing her to spin round. She refuses to look him in the eye but he stares at her regardless. Arizona moves round Henry's bed to the other side and starts to study a reading being given out by a monitor.

"No," Addison calmly states. "Do not talk to me Owen." Arizona starts to look round but decides better of it and continues reading the display.

"Addison." he repeats, but she's not listening – she's moved forward, taking the seat next to Henry's bed.

"Alex said he went in to cardiac arrest?" Arizona reluctantly turns, and instead of looking at Addison – whose question she's about to answer- her gaze first lands on Owen.

"That's correct," she starts. "Henry heart did stop beating." Addison soaks up this information, nodding slightly as she does so. The room remains silent but for the ventilator. Arizona moves back round to Henry's chart and adds another statistic to it. Owen notices Karev enter the ER, walk over to the board and start to study surgeries. He turns his attention back to the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't," Addison replies, turning in her seat. "please." Owen continues regardless.

"I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Arizona goes to leave, feeling ever more awkward, but as she does so the door opens to reveal Bailey. Addison's attention is on Henry and she doesn't even notice as the two women swap positions. Owen does but chooses to remain quiet.

"Hey Addison." The room's newest occupant says, making the red head look up.

"Oh, hey Bailey," she replies quietly. "Did Derek send you? Or was it Callie?"

"Bailey," Owen acknowledges.

"Chief."

"I know I shouldn't've said it," he starts but Addison's having none of it.

"Then why the hell did you say it?" she demands.

"I was angry and…" Addison stands - the fire back in her eyes.

"You don't know anything about me, so what gave you the right to stand there and judge me?" Her voice remains calm as she stares in to his eyes. "Eh, Owen?" Bailey, wanting to diffuse the tension, jumps in before Owen can reply.

"Chief," she starts, diplomatically, "I think you should step outside for a second," Owen goes to protest but the look on both Bailey and Addison's faces make him stop. He glances across at Addison the walks out. Bailey follows him – wanting to give Addison a moment's piece. She sees Owen waiting for the elevator so goes and joins him

"What did you say?" she asks as the elevator doors open. He climbs in and doesn't reply straight away.

"She didn't tell me she was married," he finally says, staring forward at closing elevator doors. There the only ones in it and Bailey moves back to lean on the wall.

"Okay," she replies.

"She didn't say anything." He pauses, "I got angry and wouldn't let her explain. I just…" he trails off and turns to face Bailey. "I said…" he starts. "..that I wasn't going to be that person who she went to make her husband see what he was missing. I said I wasn't going to be another Mark."

"Owen," Bailey chastise quietly, as the elevator comes to a stop.

…

Addison sits next to her son, her hand in his. She's been in this position since Owen and Bailey left nearly half an hour ago. And she's still staring down at Henry when Meredith enters a few moments later. Addison doesn't look up even when the other woman starts speaking. "He's going to be okay."

"Do you know how many people have already said that to me today?" She tries to laugh, but it comes out hollow – as if it's an imitation of the real deal.

"I guess it's a lot?" she asks, checking Henry's vitals. Addison nods and finally looks up.

"How are you?"

"My life is imploding right in front of my eyes…but apart from that it's perfect." She smiles for what feels like the first time in hours as there's a knock at the door. It swings open and Owen stands there.

"Please let me explain,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review if you have the time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

><p><em>Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand [...] I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand - Sam Smith, Stay With Me<em>

Meredith Grey doesn't like being in awkward situations. In fact she hates it. But she has to admit, she's been stuck in more than she can imagine. There's been so many that she's become good at identifying when - and between who - an awkward encounter will occur, so much so that, usually, she can get out before it gets ugly. Sometimes she can tell through looks, or lack of thereof, the way someone speaks, sometimes it's in the way two people ignore each other. So when Owen Hunt appears at the door of little Henry's room, she really should have known what was about to happen. It displayed all the classic symptoms, his voice - half pleading, half insistent. Her eyes which look everywhere but at him or the fact that when they do finally catch each other's gaze – it has an intensity that Meredith hasn't seen in a long time.

But she doesn't see it – why should she? To her, Addison and Owen are two people who are hardly more than strangers. She doesn't know anything really. She'd gone off to find Richard at Bailey's bequest after Alex was persuaded to go see how Henry was. And when she hadn't been able to locate Richard, she herself had gone to see how Henry was. Of course she'd been there when he'd first collapsed, but she'd just though it lucky the Owen had been there. Only now, standing between the both of them does she actually work it out.

Owen is speaking but Addison just stares at him, no words coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, okay?" Addison looks up, taking in a deep breath, and then looks back down to him. She looks as if she's going to speak but it seems, to Meredith, at least, that the words die on her lips and in the end no sound comes out. Owen runs his hand through his hair and takes a few steps in to the room and leans on the window. Addison doesn't protest, but looks away from him, switching her attention back to her son. Meredith buries her head in Henry's chart, then looks up and see's Owen's face, his eyes fixed on Addison. He looks angry and frustrated and while Addison has the look of someone who's either going to burst in to tears or stand up and start shouting at the world, at Owen. Having know Addison as long as she has, she toughly believes that the latter option is the most likely to happen.

Meredith looks back to the chart, studying Henry's results as Addison finally speaks. "I didn't want you to be that person," It's a simple statement and she doesn't look up. Meredith hasn't got a clue what she's talking about but it seems Owen does as he reply after a beat.

"Then why didn't you say," his voice is quiet and he's staring right at her.

"You didn't exactly give me the chance," She's still not looking at him, her eyes fixed on Henry. Meredith looks across at his monitor and records the results in the appropriate box. He takes a deep breath in, contemplating a reply as Meredith slips the chart back.

"You should have told me,"

"Well I didn't, did I? I can't go back in time," Her voice is full of anger – like she's daring him to contradict her. She still doesn't turn to face him. There's a knock at the door which stops Owen from replying and Meredith moves to it in an attempt to make a quick departure. Callie, standing in the door way, lets her past. As Callie's eyes flick between the rooms other occupants, Addison looks up and then across to Owen, but his attention is now on the new arrival, who begins to talk.

"Hunt, out now." She's angry, frustrated and she keeps looking between the two of them as if she cannot believe what is happening. "Get out. I need to talk to you," she demands again. He tries to defy her by giving her a cold stare and looking across at Addison. "I mean it, boardroom now." It's when he hears the word 'boardroom' he realises that it's serious and his eyes quickly flick up to Callie's – but she's already leaving, expecting him to follow. He shoots one more look back at Addison and their eyes meet, neither looks away until Callie reappears at the door and warns Owen sternly to actually come with her.

Owen swings the door closed as Callie, in front, storms up the corridor. They spend the short journey to the board room in silence. Every so often Owen glances at her but she stubbornly refuses to look at him. When they arrive she pulls the door open and gestures for him to sit. When Owen enters he takes the people who are already in there. Derek sits the closest, with Meredith next to him – she looks confused as if she's as much in the dark as Owen is, having obviously only just arrived as well. Richard is sat next to Meredith and his face is stern. Arizona, who sits the other side of, and Bailey who stands in the corner, share a look as Callie takes the seat next to Derek. Jackson arrives a moment later and takes one of two empty seats, inviting Owen to take the spare. He sits for a few minutes as the board have hushed conversations between themselves, until they all fall into silence.

"Dr Hunt," Jackson begins.

Before he can continue, Owen speaks up. "Why am I here? Callie just said she wanted to talk to me?" He looks earnestly round the table and is greeted by a lot of cold stares. He knows, of course he knows, that this has something to do with Addison, he just wishes it wasn't. He know what they'll say – it'll be a re-run of Bailey earlier.

"We have asked you to come here," Derek starts. "to discuss the unprofessional behaviour you have displayed."

"What the hell?" he whispers under his breath. "I assume this has to do with Addison?" he adds, a second later, his voice much louder now. A nod goes round the table like a Mexican wave.

"She is the mother of your patient, Owen" Arizona speaks, "Of my patient – Dr Montgomery is fragile as it is." Owen watches as Arizona shakes her head. "You should know better."

"I've done nothing wrong."

"Having a sexual relationship with the mother of a patient might not be against any exact rules, but it's unethical, Hunt. You know that – we all know that." Bailey states.

"Especially as Henry is not old enough to make his own decisions. Addison has to make them for him," Arizona cuts in again, making sure it's clear that Henry is the main focus of their argument.

"You think I'm compromising a patient?" he asks. "That's what this is about?"

"It's about you crossing a line, Hunt," Richard replies.

"Addison is our friend, Owen, and we can see the strain Henry's illness is having on her," Callie chips in. "She just doesn't need to deal with whatever has happened between you."

"I asked you, as a friend, to make sure she got to some sleep." Richard says. "I didn't think you'd compromise yourself in the way you have." he pauses. "You also left Kepner to manage the ER alone."

"I fell asleep," he stresses.

"In a hotel, with the mother of one of you patients," Derek speaks up this time. "Yeah, you just fell asleep, didn't you?" he continues, almost sarcastically.

"It was a decision we both made. I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to."

"That's not the point. You have come very close to breaking the rules, Hunt, and you abandoned your shift," Richard states.

"It's what all the interns are talking about," Jackson adds. "It could damage the reputation of this hospital if she decided to sue."

"It undermines you, Owen," Meredith contributes. "They won't look up to you the same way."

"Aren't you all over reacting?" he asks.

"You also offended her."

"I was angry."

"You really think she's going to trust you to operate on her son after you said that Owen?" Derek questions.

"I think she's adult enough to see past it."

"You've known her five minutes Owen," Callie says dismissively.

"We're just warning you Owen, that if you continue with this…" Bailey pauses, "relationship," Owen can hear the palpable distaste in Bailey's voice. "you have to be very careful."

….

Over in Henry's room, Addison stares at his monitors. She's been doing it for five minutes now, and she's not sure why – it achieves absolutely nothing. The door swings open and Amy stands there. She walks over to her friend and perches on the arm of her chair.

"What happened, Addie?" she asks, "between you and Jake?" Addison looks down at Henry. She doesn't really want to talk about it if she's being honest, but she does anyway. She needs to get it off her chest, keeping secrets is doing no good to her.

"He left me… or I left him, I'm not quite sure which."

"Okay," Amelia starts. "And you don't know where he is?"

"He just walked out; didn't take any of his stuff. I haven't seen him since." Her voice may be calm but her head is spinning at a hundred miles per hour reliving the event of her marriage break up.

"What happened?" Amy asks, almost reluctantly. Addison sighs quietly and looks up at her.

"He got offered a job in England. I didn't want to go but he thought it was this brilliant amazing opportunity and we had this massive row about it." She pauses for a moment. "He kept saying we always put my dreams first, what about his. I said it was unfair – we had a whole life in LA. I just wouldn't stop shouting. I said so many things I shouldn't have, Amelia."

"Okay."

"And then when I came back from work the next day he was in bed with one of his nurses. I just told him I didn't care. So he walked out. He hasn't come back Amy. I've heard nothing for a whole month," It's as she speaks that the beeping starts to sound – a noise she's become accustomed to over the years. But not when it's coming from her son's monitor, that is. Amy jumps up and presses the button and a couple of nurses enter. Amy shouts at one to page Karev or Robbins and to help Addison to the waiting room.

…

The nurse tries to get her to sit in down but she refuses, just standing pacing up and down. A few moments later and she sees the board room door fly open and Arizona rush out, followed by the other occupants of the room at an equal pace. None of them see her to start with but Owen does and starts to wonder over. Just as he reaches her and as he goes to speak Derek shouts over at him, calling him over.

"It's Henry, isn't it, that Arizona got paged about?" Derek nods and then starts to walk towards Henry's room. They can hear Arizona issuing instructions from the other side of the hall. It sounds, to Derek, to all of them, like Henry's is in V-tach. By the time though, that they reach his room it's much worse.

"He's stopped breathing," Derek and Owen hear Alex call.

"Intubate," Arizona orders.

"His lung hasn't re-inflated all the way."

"And he had a tension earlier."

"Pleurectomy?" Arizona asks. They see almost everyone in the room nod.

"Prep the OR."

"Someone tell Addison," Alex yells. Owen turns to for fill this duty but sees her, standing just behind – having watched everything. As they wheel Henry out, she turns and heads for the stairs. She pushes the doors open and starts up the stairs. Tears are blurring her vision and she hears as the doors swing open behind her. She doesn't turn to see who it is but has the feeling that it's Owen. When she reaches the next floor she exits the stair well and makes for the On-call room.

She opens the door and takes a seat on the bed. A few moments later and the door swings open once again. Owen walks in and sits next to her. They sit in silence, neither knowing what to say as tears fall down Addison's face. Owen puts his arm round her and she leans her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and she looks up, wiping the tears away. They stare at each other and she closes the gap. They kiss like it's there last day on earth. They stand and he pushes her against the wall. She helps him to pull off his scrub top and he repays the favour a second later by helping her remove her shirt. He kisses the hollows of her neck as she fiddles with the string of his pants. Her lips trace his jaw. Neither pause to think about the consequence of their actions – they just get lost in the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying not to pretend it won't happen again and again like that - Disaster, Jojo<em>

The sound of their breathing is all that can be heard in the darkness. His arms are around her, her head on his chest. It's only now, after, that they both think about importance of what happened. It's no longer just a onetime thing, it's still a mistake – it should be at least, with everything else is going on - but it's a mistake that seems like it might keep on happening. He knows it's a bad idea, a really bad idea if he's honest – but it just happened. She can't help but think the same too, that nothing good will come of it. Yet Owen doesn't stand and walk out and Addison doesn't tell him it's a mistake. They just lie in silence - both thinking that right now they don't care that it's a mistake. They don't care. They just got lost in the moment.

He kisses the top of her head and she looks up, a smile lighting up her face and it makes Owen starts grinning. She laughs quietly, propping herself on her elbows, and their eyes meet - blue on blue. He starts laughing too and she buries her head in his chest. She looks up again and leans forward, kissing him. He kisses back, flipping her over so she's on her back and he's looking down at her. Owen kisses her neck and then across her collar bone. She kisses his jaw line as he kisses her neck again. Their lips meet, in intense battle for control. They only look up when there's a knock at the door. It rips them, abruptly, from their own little arcadia where the rest of the world doesn't matter. But in a heartbeat, there both out of the bed, refusing to make eye contact - feeling guilty as sin. The knocking persists as Owen pulls his boxers on and fumbles around for his pants. Addison slips her shirt on as Owen pulls his newly discovered pants up.

"Dr Hunt?" the person the other side of the door calls and he turns, unlocking the door even though he isn't wearing his scrub top. In the rush he can't find it and the person knocking sounds exasperated, annoyed – as if there just going to open the door anyway. He pulls it open a little and sees April Kepner standing, a surprised look painted on her face.

"Kepner?" he asks sharply, as her eyes dart anywhere but at him.

"I need your help on a trauma case," she states, looking up and down the corridor and Owen thinks she's looking for someone to come and save her from the embarrassing situation that's occurring. "But, if you busy," she says quickly, still not looking at him. "I can cope…"

"No it's fine, Kepner," He turns back to the room and see's Addison sitting on the bed, trying not to laugh. He gestures at her to pass him his shirt and she picks it up. He swings back round to face April. "Give me five minutes; I'll meet you in the ER." She nods uncertainly and walks off. He hears Addison laugh behind him. He turns and grasps for his top but she pulls it away from him just as his hand brushes it. He takes another few steps, reaching for it again but the same thing happens. He climbs on the bed as Addison begins laughing once more. He grins as he finally takes the shirt, pulling it on – he moves forward to kiss her but he hears someone clear there throat behind him.

He looks round as Addison drops her gaze – Alex Karev stands, a look of half of discomfort and half of disapproval etched on to his face. "Addison," he starts, ignoring Owen's presence. "Henry's surgery is progressing well. He should be out of the OR in about an hour if there aren't any complications." Addison nods, Owen's eyes are fixed on hers as Alex speaks again. They've come back down to earth with a bang. "You flew here didn't you – from LA?" Alex as ask. Again she nods. "Was it his first flight?"

"Yes," she says, finding her voice.

"You think that's what caused the pneumothorax?" Owen asks and it's Alex's turn to nod.

"So, I'll come and get you if something happens, okay?" he states, before leaving. Owen stands and walks over to the door, closing it, then returns to where he was sitting. Addison goes to speak but thinks better of it and remains silent.

"What the hell are we doing?" he asks a moment later, staring at the wall in front, running his hands through his hair.

"We're sitting in the on-call room," she asserts.

"Addison, I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Owen. I just don't want to talk about it okay." He nods, still looking at the wall.

"Why don't we talk about your husband then?" he asks, in a vaguely patronising way.

"Why don't we talk about Cristina?" she snaps back. He looks up at her, a fierce look on his face.

"She has nothing to do with this…" he gestures between them, "…thing, that's going on. It's over. I'm divorced." She nods, taking this information in.

"My husband's name is Jake. He walked out on me a month ago and I haven't seen him since." Owen absorbs her words and turns to face her.

"I should go, Kepner will be waiting for me." He leans forward and kisses her, it makes him realise how easy it is to get lost in the moment. She kisses back, her hands on his cheeks. They part – the need for oxygen to strong. Owen stands and makes his way to the door, Addison follows and they emerge out in to the hallway at the same time.

They walk to the elevator in silence and he has the strong urge to take her hand. He doesn't and they come to a stop – which is when he hears it. A group of interns, standing in the door way of an exam room, is talking about them – gossiping. There theorising as to who Addison is – wildly wrong guesses are traded; one thinks she's somehow related to Callie – god knows why Owen thinks. Another thinks she's Derek sister, which slightly disturbs Addison. A third thinks she's Owen's ex-wife and the final one wonders if she's Derek ex instead – the others shoot her down.

As the elevator door open and they step in – the only other person with them is Bailey.

"Hunt," she starts. "I need to have another word with you,"

"Please don't Bailey, was it Karev or Kepner?" he asks.

"Kepner might have mentioned something to Avery, but that doesn't mean it's their fault Hunt."

"And Avery told you. Great." Owen says, sarcastically.

"And I actually thought you'd listen. How wrong was I. You couldn't even keep it in your pants for five minutes." she says, the distaste evident in her voice.

"I'm not invisible Bailey," Addison interrupts.

"This isn't your fight Addison," Owen cautions quietly, turning to her.

"Hey, you are not being serious Bailey," she continues, regardless of Owen's words. "Why does everyone have such a problem with me having sex with who I want?" Bailey turns to face her, and goes to speak, but Owen jumps in.

"It's not you they have a problem with; they think I'm being unprofessional."

"Because you are," Bailey says, frustrated.

"Bailey, come on," Addison starts. "What is honestly wrong with me having sex with him?" she continues as the doors slide open. Addison falls silent as her ex-husband and his new – though, not really that new – wife appear. Derek and Meredith, who have obviously heard what she said, enter. Addison moves over to Owen, who's standing at the back of the elevator. "Is Derek angry?" she whispers. Owen nods, and then replies, equally as quietly.

"I think Grey's okay with it though." The confirmation that her ex's new wife is 'okay with it' doesn't really do wonders for Addison. The elevator reaches another floor and the door parts to show Richard and Callie and Owen doesn't think that this situation could get much worse. They climb in to the elevator but as the doors close Addison steps forward and forces them open, running down the hall. Owen follows even though he is aware of the sea of disapproving faces staring straight at him. He sees her enter the stairwell and goes after her. He pushes the doors open and she looks up, trying to stop the tears that are forming. Owen stays where he is at the tops of the stairs. She looks at him, and speaks.

"Everything is so messed up. My life is ridiculously messed up, Owen," she says, gesturing wildly.

"Hey - we could start a club;_ the messed up people club_. I bet half the doctors at this hospital qualify," he says, making her laugh, just for a second.

"Just go, Owen, please." she says, thinking of reality again as the first tear tracks down her cheek. She turns away, sitting on the stairs, waiting for him to leave. Addison looks back up at him when she doesn't here the door open. "Just leave me alone." Her voice is shaky on account of the tears and he looks concerned. He takes the steps two at a time to reach her, slipping down the wall opposite her.

"It's okay."

"No it really isn't, Owen."

"It's okay," he repeats.

"You could lose your job."

"I don't really care." Addison goes to reply, to refute his answer, but he interrupts. "I _don't_ care." She wipes the tears away and looks up at him; Owen is standing, moving to sit next to her.

"Henry should be out of surgery soon," he states, sitting down. She nods, as he takes her hands in his. "It's alright," he says, even though it isn't, not really. One of his hands brushes her cheek and she turns to face him. There both angry, at each other, at everybody else for not minding their own business, at the world for putting them in this situation. Their eyes are both alight with fire. They stare at each other both weighing up the pro's and con's of getting lost in the moment once again. He leans in, his lips brush hers, and they stare at each other again, both certain that it's a bad idea. She tilts her head forward capturing his lips in hers. The passion explodes like a firework.

They stand and he slams her against the wall, kissing every part of her body that he can find. She tilts her head backward exposing her neck as she finds the string of his pants. Every kiss leaves a burning feeling on her skin and desire floods through her. His hands search blindly for the button of her pants as her fingers dig in to his back.

…

She knew it was a bad idea. So did he. It was, a very bad idea, but neither really care, everything is so screwed up it didn't seem so bad. Her head leans on his shoulder and their irregular breaths have replaced the silence. She closes her eyes and he leans his head on the wall, both trying to take everything in. Addison promises herself that it won't happen again, telling herself over and over that Henry should be her priority, but with Owen so close to her she keeps forgetting. He decides that nothing good will come of it, and that one day soon her husband will come back and he'll just the person she cheated with. But right now, in this moment, he doesn't care at all. He pulls away, doing his pants up and she does the same. There breathing is still all you can hear.

She goes first, walking down the stairs to try and find Henry, hoping he's okay. They don't talk, they don't even say goodbye and Owen doesn't even try to pretend it's okay anymore. They know it's not, they know something is happening and with everything else it can't be good. They know it's going to end badly. She knows that they should discuss the effects of their actions but they don't, favouring the silence instead. He lashes out at the wall once she's gone, angry at the unfairness of everything, and then follows her down.

He runs into April the moment he walks into the ER, she's standing next to a patient, telling some interns what to do. She looks flustered, like she has far too much to do. When she sees's Owen she storms over to him. "5 minutes?" she asks. "It's been an hour, Dr Hunt," He sighs.

She finds Henry quickly; he's just out of surgery and looks so small all of a sudden. She feels guilty, for so many reasons, so takes the seat next to his bed and holds on to his hand. Arizona comes in and explains what happened – the fact they won't know if the surgery is a success for a few days at least. Addison already knows this, yet hearing it about her son makes all the things she knows about medicine go out the window.

She just hopes he's going to be alright.

* * *

><p>AN Please review if you have the time. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for reading. Please review if you have the time. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>You don't have to save me, you broke my fears - All this Way.<strong>

She spends the first three days after Henry's operation by his side. She doesn't move from her seat, thinking she's already spent too much time thinking of other things than him. She holds his hand and tells him meaningless stories that he can't hear. But it makes _her_ feel better. Arizona comes in a few times, checking in on him – updating her of any changes. Alex does to but he doesn't talk to her much, just watches Henry's stats for a bit before leaving.

Callie comes and sits with her and Addison tells her she doesn't want to talk about Owen and the other woman understands, so they talk about the beach in LA instead. Derek and Meredith pay her a visit and the second day, they bring baby Bailey and introduce him to her. In turn, she introduces Henry, who's started breathing on his own – Meredith tells her she should get some sleep that's not in an uncomfortable chair. The adult Bailey drops in for a chat the next day, and tries to talk her out of doing whatever it is she's doing with Owen but Addison just ignores her. Richard makes an appearance too, standing at the door, talking about her days as an intern, he, like Meredith, tries to persuade her to go to the Archfield and get some sleep.

On the fourth day Owen turns up. He takes a seat and proceeds to complete some of his paperwork. They sit in a comfortable silence until April comes looking for him. Amy appears and they talk more about what happened with Jake – Addison tells her that he didn't leave her because of a job but because she couldn't see how important the job was to him. Amy asks about the person he cheated with but Addison is fuzzy with the details. Soon Amy leaves, promising to come and see her again later.

For most of the afternoon of the fourth day she is alone, she thinks a lot about Jake, about her marriage and whenever he thoughts stray to Owen she makes herself think of something else. At midnight Derek shows up, telling her he's going to drive her to the Archfield. He doesn't take no for an answer and basically drags her to the car. Most people would see this as odd – they've been divorced for seven and a half years and haven't seen each other in four. They both cheated on each other and by the end they just didn't love each other enough but yet as she climbs in to his car she realises it's not odd. You can't be married to someone for eleven years and not care about them, they were good friends before they got married and they're friends now – they still love each other; they just love other people more. He leaves her in the parking lot to go home to his family; she just goes in to the hotel and sleeps.

They fifth and sixth days are repeats of the fourth, if you were to replace Derek with Callie and then Amelia. She spends her mornings with her son and then as midnight calls, someone will persuaded her to go back to the Archfield. She says goodbye Henry – who's making good progress – and then sleep in her hotel bed until the next morning. Except when she appears at the hospital on the seventh day Henry hasn't progressed, he's taken a step backwards. He's back on the ventilator but Alex tells her it's only a precaution, to make sure his lung re-inflates the whole way. Addison goes and stands on the walkway for an hour or so – watching life happening, watching the doctors and nurses and pretending, for a bit, that she's gone back in time.

That evening, when midnight strikes, it's Owen who takes her away. Instead of driving her to the Archfield though, he takes her to his apartment. He sits at his kitchen table while she sleeps in his bed. At three in the morning he joins her, holding her like she's going to disappear – they sleep together, in the most innocent sense of the word.

When she wakes on the eighth day she has a headache. Owen makes her breakfast but they don't talk. As they prepare to leave the apartment she goes dizzy, and nearly faints. Owen's there to catch her and she realises that she hasn't really drunk much in the last few days; she's just been too worried about Henry. When they reach the hospital Henry is just about to come off the ventilator again. Addison sits by him for the whole day; Owen comes down and does his paperwork, and Richard drops in. There still not okay with it, Bailey thinks that Owen is a step from throwing his career away and Derek doesn't think she's coping with Henry's illness and is turning to sex to make her feel better – or that's what Meredith tells her he said. Later Bailey makes an appearance herself, just after Owen has gone off to help April in the ER. She makes it clear she's not overly pleased with Addison. She makes a fuss of Henry, while they discuss Tuck. He's doing really well according to his mother, which makes Addison happy.

…

"He's doing really well too," Bailey comments, and Addison nods. She knows he is, she just worried he's going to take another turn. "He's going to be okay, I'm sure," she adds, a moment later. Her pager starts to beep and she glances down at it.

"Go." Addison advises, standing and moving over to her friend. She puts her hand up to her head, her headache having come back with a vengeance and starts to go dizzy. She puts her hand out to steady herself but it doesn't help. She falls to the ground unconscious.

"Addison?" Bailey starts, knelling down next to her. She calls out for a nurse but Derek appears instead.

"What the hell?" he asks, seeing Addison on the floor. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed. Pulse seems normal. She seemed fine," Bailey states. Derek leans down and picks up his ex-wife.

"I need an exam room," he says as Bailey opens the door to the room next to Henry's. Derek follows her in, placing his ex-wife on the bed. Addison's eyes flicker open and she looks up unsteadily.

"Hello." Derek says, pointing a light at her eyes. "You gave us a scare."

"I'm fine," she replies, sounding better.

"You collapsed for no reason," Bailey interjects. "I'm going to at least take some bloods."

…

Owen stares down at his patient, a 45 year old male who crashed his car in to a wall. He has a crushed pelvis, he's broken 4 ribs along with one arm and a leg and is currently in cardiac arrest. Owen doesn't think he's going to make it – they've been shocking him for half an hour now. April looks up and him and he nods, it's time to call it.

"Time of death 15:55 pm." Owen strips his gloves off as Derek Shepherd appears at the door.

"Hunt," he calls and Owen turns to Kepner for a second.

"Can you inform the family?" he asks and she nods, and his attention goes back to Derek. "What is it Shepherd? Do you need me for a case?"

"It's Addison, actually, Chief," Owen eyes snap up to Derek's, a worried look appearing on his face.

"What is it?"

"She collapsed. She's fine now, or says she is. How was she this morning?"

"She felt a little dizzy, that was it." He sounds uncertain, and Derek nods. Owen turns as a gurney is wheeled in to the ER.

"Patient suffering from third degree burns…" Owen looks back at Derek and speaks.

"Page me if something happens."

…

Miranda Bailey doesn't like waiting for results. She definitely doesn't like waiting for results when she's technically meant to be at home. Seeing Henry was the last thing she was supposed to do, she hadn't really anticipated that Addison would collapse. She's worried; people don't faint for no reason. She's looked at Addison's file, which didn't have anything of note in it apart from her fertility problems.

"Results for Dr Bailey," the man calls and Bailey moves to pick them up. She starts reading them as she walks to Addison's room. When she enters the other woman is pacing, up and down, near the window. She turns to face her, a concerned look on her face.

"Is Henry okay?" Bailey nods and Addison gives a sigh of relief, sitting down on the bed. "Okay."

"I have your results." she states, waving the piece of paper in the air.

"And they came back clean, didn't it? I'm fine, I'm just tired." Addison smiles and stands up, going leave.

"I think you should sit down Addison," Her voice has a touch of the maternal about it and it makes Addison look up, staring at her friend. She doesn't sound worried, in fact, she sounds the complete opposite, but it slightly unnerves her. She turns as does as Bailey wishes.

"What is it?"

"Your HCG levels are high," Addison stares at her, and then looks down. Bailey doesn't insult her intelligence – she's a neo-natal surgeon after all.

"My follicle count is two, two Bailey." she says disbelievingly.

"That didn't mean it was impossible, just unlikely. You're pregnant Addison." Her friend doesn't look up at her words but speaks anyway.

"How high are my HCG levels?"

"I'd say you were a week gone, if that." Addison nods, taking in this information. "I take it you know the risks." Again Addison nods.

"This isn't happening." she whispers. "for god's sake Henry could die!" she shouts. "and I'm pregnant."

"Would you like me to page Owen?" Addison ignores the question as a knock sounds at the door. Bailey moves and pulls it open. Amy stands, the smile on her fades as the sees the upset look on her friends face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Amy. I'm fine," she replies, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…but Jake's at the front desk." Addison stares at her and feels like screaming, instead she swears under her breath.

"Jake?" Bailey asks. "As in your husband Jake?" Amy nods as Addison swears again.

"Stall him, take him to Henry. I don't care. I really don't want to speak to him right know Amelia. " Amy turns; she's confused but doesn't ask any questions.

"You have to be very careful, Addison," Bailey says, pausing to gauge Addison's reaction. "About telling Owen about this."

"It's his baby Bailey. I'm having his baby." she's saying this more for her own benefit really, it doesn't seem real. None of the last week seems real if she's being honest.

"Wanting children is what ended his marriage. He wanted kids and Cristina didn't. It ripped them apart."

"Can you page him please?" Bailey nods, leaving her alone. She sits, her eyes shut, taking it in. Her son is in the next room, his lung having collapsed nine days previously, she assumes that her husband is with him at this moment – the husband who walked out on her a month ago. And she's pregnant, a thing she thought was impossible, with the baby of a man who she's known for just more than a week.

She swears, loudly, for a third time, standing and moving to the window. She slides down the wall until she's sitting on the floor and puts her head it her hands. She breaths in deeply, fearing that she's going to start hyperventilating if she doesn't. Addison is starting to panic, she's pregnant with Owen's baby and Jake is here – right at this moment. Despite what she's told Owen, what she's told everybody, she has no clue how Jake will take the news that she's been sleeping with someone else. She doesn't think he has a right to be angry but thinks he probably will be.

The door swings open and Owen stands there, and everything suddenly feels much more real, much more frightening. He walks over and slips down next to her, and for a crazy moment she thinks Bailey's told him.

"Bailey said you had to talk to me?" she nods, looking at the floor. Addison has no idea how to broach the subject, should she tell him about the baby first or the fact Jake has turned up. She goes for the easy option.

"Jake's here."

"Oh." He sounds defeated and when she looks at him he refuses to look at her.

"He um…might hit you when he finds out, so…so be prepared, okay?" She's stuttering because her mind is on the other point she has to mention. Owen stands and makes for the door, she can tell by the way he moves that he's angry.

"Owen."

"Save it, okay. If you want to go back to your husband that's fine by me." His words are sharp and he's basically shouting. She stands too, knowing she has to tell him.

"Owen," she starts as he reaches for the door handle. "I'm pregnant." He spins round and stares at her. "with your baby," she whispers. Her words are greeted by silence and for a second she's scared he's going to be angry at her. Instead of shouting like she thinks he might, he walks over to her and kisses her, his hands in her hair. This is the moment, though, that the door opens. Jake stands in the door way, Amy and Derek behind him. Amelia is in the middle of saying something but the words die on her lips. Addison pulls away and stares at her husband. It's good she told Owen to be prepared. Jake does exactly she thought he would.

He punches Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for reviewing, it makes my day! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>Though I've never been through hell like that, I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back - Carry On, Fun<em>

They hear it long before they see it. It's a melee of shouting voices, all saying different things, so it's impossible to make out what any of them are saying. Whatever it is, Callie doesn't like it - it's eleven o'clock at night and most people are sleeping, or trying to. It's as she rounds the corner, Arizona at her side, that she first sees the source of the disturbance. She sees Derek, half in an exam room, with Amy standing in front of him. They're both shouting indistinguishable words at people she can't see. As they step closer, just as Callie begins to speak – to ask what the hell is happening- a silence descends on the occupants of the room. It's broken by a dull thud sound followed by someone, whose voice neither Callie nor Arizona recognise, shouting, "Stay away from my wife!"

…

Addison stares at Jake, then down at Owen, who's assessing the damage to his face. Before she can react, however, her husband speaks again. "Addie." his voice is calmer now. Owen turns and mouths something at Addison and swings round, his fist connecting with Jake's face with a thud. Jake reels backwards as Owen walks out. Addison, a look of disbelief on her face, follows him. Derek turns, concerned for his ex-wife. Amy moves to help Jake, who know has a nasty cut on his cheek.

"What the hell, Jake?" she asks, tilting his face up so she can see the gash. He doesn't reply - his mind seems to be on other things. "Jake?" He looks at her as she speaks, but the moment she stops his gaze falls. Amy goes to speak again but quickly becomes aware of the presence of someone at the door. Arizona stands, a sad smile on her face.

"Mr…?"

"Riley." he replies without looking up.

"Mr Riley, your son is in the room next door. Would you like to come and see him?" Jake stands; brushing off Amy's attempts to help and following Arizona.

…

Pregnant. Pregnant. Baby. Baby. Me. Owen. Pregnant. Jake. Addison's mind is on a loop – the same thoughts over and over. And yet, it still doesn't seem real. Nothing in her life ever made sense. She's outside, sitting on one of the benches on the main hospital boulevard. At least it isn't raining. Addison feels the first tear start to track down her cheek. She doesn't know how to cope – at school they never teach you what to if your husband cheats on you and walks out, your son nearly dies and you find out you're pregnant with the baby of a man you've know for a week. It's all too much, and the tears fall more heavily now – obscuring her vision. She tries to wipe them away, she's angry; at Jake for hurting her, at herself for getting in this position, at Owen just because she can be. It's unfair, she knows, but it would be majorly less complicated if Owen hadn't got involved.

She looks when she hears footsteps and sees Derek walking towards her. He stays standing when he reaches the bench and looks down at her, a look of concern evident on his face. "Addison," he starts, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Derek." she replies, plastering a smile on her face trying to look like she's okay despite the fact she's not. "Really," she adds a moment later but even she doesn't believe it. He takes the seat next to her, sighing as he does so. She draws her knees up to her chest and sighs too.

"Just don't turn in to me okay Addie." She turns to face him, confused by his words.

"What do you mean, Derek?" He clasps his hands together and looks down at them.

"Don't tell me you can't see the parallels?"

"Parallels?"

"Between this…" his gestures around. "And what happened between us - what happened with Meredith."

"It's nothing like that…"

"Except it is," he interrupts sharply. She looks away, staring at the parking lot. "Look at it like this – you cheated on me. I came here. I slept with Meredith and then you turned up." Addison nods but remains looking the other way. "So now tell me you don't see it." He pauses, and when she doesn't speak he carries on. "Okay, he cheated on you. You came here, you slept with Owen and now Jake's turned up, Addie. Just don't make the mistakes I did." She turns slowly, and he sees she's crying.

"I'm pregnant, Derek. That didn't happen to you." Her voice is shaky but he can hear the conviction behind it.

"Jake's or…"

"Owen's." He nods, digesting this piece of information. "You can't tell anyone Derek. No one. Owen has done nothing wrong but I doubt they'd all see it that way."

"Addison, you'll have to tell them at some point," he states as another tear rolls down her cheek.

"I can't do this Derek. What the hell do I do? How…I…just…" She trails off and looks down. Derek leans forward to look at her.

"It'll be okay."

"Don't say that. Don't," Addison snaps back quickly, looking across at him. "You don't know that."

…

Owen sits in his office, filling out paperwork. His cheek hurts but he doesn't really care. His thoughts are all messed up – what Addison told him keeps popping up, again and again and again. To him it doesn't seem particularly real, it all happened too fast for him to process. He is going to be a father. Or not – she must not be far gone and might miscarry or, he thinks his mind on Cristina, she might not want the baby. He has so many questions but he doesn't want to rush her. He slams his pen down in frustration and then runs his hands through his hair as a knock sounds as the door.

"Come in," he calls, looking up, and the door dutifully swings open. Bailey stands with Callie just behind. Owen drops his gaze back to his paperwork as Bailey takes a few steps into the room.

"Hunt," she starts but he ignores her. "Hunt." she repeats and this time he looks up. Callie moves in to the room, leaning on the wall near the door and crossing her arms.

"Owen…."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" he asks loudly, before swearing under his breath.

"Let me look at your face, at least?" Callie asks moving over to him.

"It's fine." Callie goes to reiterate her point but Bailey gets there first.

"Did she tell you?" He nods as a questioning look appears on other occupant of the room's face.

"She's not very far gone. I assume you know the risks."

"Does she want it?" he asks, an apprehensive look appearing on his face.

"I can't answer that Owen," she whispers and he goes back to his paperwork, finally giving Callie a chance to speak.

"She's pregnant?" Bailey nods and then turns her gaze back to Owen.

"Do you know where she is?" he questions, still looking down. Callie and Bailey share a look.

"I think Derek went after her," Callie finally answers as a knock sounds at the door. Owen looks up as it opens and Jake walks in. He stays near the door a resentful look on his face.

"I think you should leave, Mr Riley." Bailey says diplomatically, turning to face him.

"I want to talk with him," Jake states, nodding his head in the direction of the desk. Owen stands and Callie moves between them, fearing another fight may break out.

"What about?" Owen asks, leaning on the front of his desk and crossing his arms. Of course he knows but if he's being honest, he doesn't really want to talk about it – Owen desperately wants to talk with Addison.

"My wife," Jake replies curtly.

"I really think you should leave, Mr Riley," Bailey implores, anticipating the same outcome that Callie does. Owen goes to say something but decides against it, remaining silent instead.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Yes." Bailey and Callie share a look as Jake asks another question.

"Did she tell you she was married or did she pretend I didn't exist?"

"I knew. She told me," Owen replies. The two men are both speaking loudly, and a crowd has gathered on the walkway.

"And you still slept with her?" Jake yells.

"You walked out on _her_ – you left her alone with Henry. _You_ don't get that do you? _You_ hurt her first." Owen shouts back.

"How long," Jake starts. "have you been sleeping with her? How long?" Owen shakes his head, refusing to answer. "How long?" Owen looks up.

"I'm not doing this. I need to talk to her. I need…" He looks up and walks towards to Jake, Callie thinks he's going to hit him but Owen just walks passed him and out of the room.

…

Owen sits in his car, he's in the parking lot of the Archfield, having found Derek quickly and learnt he's just got back from taking Addison back to her hotel room. He pops his door open and jumps out the car into the cold night air. He just wearing his scrubs even though his shift is over and the wind is biting at his skin but he doesn't really care – he has too many things on his mind to worry about it being cold.

He enters the hotel and glances down at his watch –it shows 12:47 am. The foyer seems dead and he only sees the receptionist as he makes his way to Addison's room. His mind is still going through all the question's he needs to asks. He reaches her door and knocks; she opens it a heartbeat later. They stare at each other, both waiting for the other to speak, neither wanting to first. In the end, instead of speaking like they should, she just moves over to the side and actions for him to enter.

He walks in to the room and lets the door fall closed behind him. Addison is facing away from him, standing by the bed. He moves over to her, standing behind her, so close he could rest his head on her shoulder. Again they let silence drown them – they both desperately want to talk but at the same time there both feel comfortable in the quiet. Owen can't help thinking of how odd it is, how normal it feels to be here with her. He brushes her hand and she takes in it hers. He breaths in, taking a deep breath and then kisses her neck. She reaches back, putting one of her hands in to his hair as he continues to kiss her. Owen puts his hand on her stomach and they both stop instantly, their thoughts suddenly in the present. He feels her shake and realises she's crying. "It's okay," he whispers, holding her tightly.

"It's not…it's not…"

"Shush…" he whispers again, kissing her again. She turns to face him and buries her head in his shoulder. Addison pulls away and sits on the bed and he takes a seat next to her.

"I'm having your baby," she says, barely audibly. He nods before replying.

"Yeah, you are." He's smiling but she can't see him in the darkness.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," he replies. "Are you going to keep it?" he continues. Addison leans into him and Owen puts his arm round her shoulder.

"If you're okay with it I think I will."

"Okay. I know the risks, Addison." She nods and another tear falls down her cheek.

"50% of women who are over 40 and are pregnant miscarry before 12 weeks. Women who…"

"Don't. I'll be okay." he says, interrupting her as someone starts knocking at the door. Addison stands and walks over to it, pulling it open to reveal Jake.

"I need to talk to you," he starts. "Please Addie."

"I just… we can talk tomorrow if you want Jake. I'm tired and…." He interrupts her, having noticed Owen.

"He's here." Jake sounds disappointed and at his words she spins round, seeing Owen sitting where she left him. She stares between the two for a moment before speaking.

"Just go away Jake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review if you have the time. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews - they all made my day! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I tell my love to go an wreck it all, cut out all the ropes and let me fall - Skinny Love, BirdyBon Iver_

"Can we talk about Henry?" Jake asks, trying to ignore Owen's presence. "Addison, he's still my son." Her gaze drops to the floor as Jake goes to speak again. "Amelia said his lung collapsed." She nods as, behind her, Owen stands and walks over to them. He comes to a stop next to Addison. He breathes deeply, his breath causing the hair on her neck to stand on end. She turns - Owen looks frustrated, angry even – and she doesn't particularly blame him. Jake, on the other hand, still ignores him. "He can come home tomorrow Addie." Again she nods, Owen leans forward, closer, whispering something in to her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses her cheek before exiting the room. She watches as Owen walks down the corridor, he doesn't look back and her attention slowly falls back to her husband. She moves to the side and gestures for him to come in. He hesitates but enters anyway. Unlike with Owen, the silence that descends is awkward; neither know what to say now there alone. Jake sits on the bed but Addison remains standing, still unsure of how to start the conversation. Jake looks round the room and then up at his wife. He watches Addison as she paces up and down, running her hand through her hair.

"Jake," she starts, her voice surprisingly strong. "Where the hell did you go?"

"It's not…" he stammers "Important," he continues, much to her chagrin, but she holds her tongue – waiting for him to speak again. "Henry…" he breaths, trailing off. She stops her pacing, running her hand trough her hair and looking up at the roof. Her mouth moves in an attempt to speak but nothing comes out – she can already feel the tears stinging at her eyes. The silence is drowning them, dragging them down and overwhelming them. A tear slips down her face as she finally looks at Jake again – he, on the other hand, is looking down, his hands clasped together.

"How…?" she asks, her voice just above a whisper. "Did this happen…. How did we end up like this?" Jake glances up, just for a second, and then turns his gaze back to the floor. Addison moves over to the table and leans down on it, sighing. In the quiet a hundred things that Addison could say next fly through her head, and for a second, she toys with the idea of telling him she's pregnant. But Addison knows it's early, very early, to actually think about having a baby – it's likely she'll have a miscarriage – she knows all the statistics. She knows even though she doesn't want to know. Addison didn't really think that Jake would punch Owen but she was wrong – she has no idea how he'll react if she tells him her latest bit of news. Another tear falls and again, and neither speak.

The silence seems endless.

….

Owen sits in his car, the key is in his hand yet he hasn't started it. He hands grasp the steering wheel but he's not driving. His mind is spinning at a hundred miles per hour – full of all the things she should have said to Addison, all of the question's he should have asked her. He watch proclaims the time; 1.03 am and he watches the seconds tick down to 4 minutes past. He closes his eyes for a second but the quiet in the car is shattered by the ringing of his cell. Owen reaches behind him and picks it up off the back seat, pressing the 'accept' button as he puts it to his ear. "Owen, thank god you picked up."

"Meredith?" His friend's voice fills the car, she speaks again.

"Are you doing something important right now?"

"No,"

"Okay." She sounds relived and Owen hears a baby cry in the background. "Can you do me a Derek a massive favour?"

"What is it?" he asks, looking out at the darkness.

"Well Derek was supposed to be having a Bailey bonding day and….. but he got called in for an emergency and… and my shift starts in an hour and…"

"Meredith…" he interrupts. "You're not making sense. What do you want me to do?" Meredith takes a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Can you come and look after Bailey for a bit. Zola is at Callie's so it's just him. Just until the crèche opens. Please Owen." He puts the key in the ignition and turns the car on before replying.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

….

When he gets there it's raining and it's as he steps out of his car he realises that he's still wearing his scrubs. The rain drops patter down, soaking him as he waits on the door step. He knocks and almost instantly Meredith appears. As the rain falls a little harder Meredith pulls the door too, gesturing for him to come inside. He steps in to the room and notices the puzzled look on her face – well, he is still wearing his scrubs and now is soaking wet.

"I didn't know you were at the hospital," she asks, quietly, turning away and walking to the kitchen.

"I wasn't," he replies, just as quiet. She half-turns, the slightly puzzled look still apparent on her face.

"Okay." she whispers, facing away from him. He takes a seat and puts his head in his hands.

"When does your shift start?" he asks, looking up – Meredith stands by the counter, pouring coffee. She turns placing a mug in front of him.

"When did yours end?" He ignores her, taking a sip of the boiling coffee as he does so. She cradles hers in her hands instead of drinking it. Meredith stares down, her coffee suddenly more interesting than conversation with Owen. She wants to asks him if he's okay, Derek told her about Jake - about Addison's other 'news' too – and she's worried about his reaction to everything. Their silence is broken by a baby cry. They both put their drinks down at the same time. Meredith walks out as Owen slips from his seat, following. They cross the hall and enter the room the crying is coming from. Owen stands by the door as his friend leans down and picks her son up from his cradle. She shushes him, rocking him from side to side, then turns to face Owen.

"What's the time?" she asks, rocking him again as his cries cease. Owen glances down to his watch and then back up to Meredith.

"Twenty past one" Meredith nods in reply and then turns to Owen. "Do you want to hold him?" Owen nods and walks a little closer. Meredith leans forward, placing her son in his arms – Bailey stirs slightly as Owen shifts his grasp a bit.

"Hey, it's okay." he says, trying to mimic Meredith rocking motion. Owen looks down at his small face, his eyes half shut and something resembling a smile on his mouth. Bailey's face makes Owen break out in to a grin and as he sees a similar look on Meredith's face. Owen's attention switches back to Bailey as his arms starting clutching at him arms.

"Addison." It's one word but it changes the mood in the room dramatically. Owen stays staring at the boy in his arms while Meredith takes a seat.

"No." he says, his voice barely audible. Meredith starts to walk towards him but Owen doesn't see, his eyes still on her son.

"Why?" she questions in reply as Owen moves his arms a little, causing Bailey to let out a small whimper. It's then Meredith notices the tears glistening in his eyes, at first she thinks it's just a trick of the light but soon realises that it isn't.

"Oh, Owen…" she starts but he's shaking his head, again and again – telling her he doesn't want to talk about it. They sit is silence save Bailey's whimpers for a few minutes, until a knock sound at the door. Meredith shoots Owen a confused look and he turns slightly – there both thinking the same thing; why would someone be knocking on her door at half one in the morning? Meredith moves as the knocking continues, when she reaches the hall she sees a figure sitting on her door step - a figure with surprisingly red hair. So she swings the door open she sees Addison Montgomery - soaked from the rain, sitting on her door step – she's not overly shocked. Her husband's ex- wife stands and turns, her eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"Is Derek here?" she asks and Meredith shakes her head. Addison swears under her breath and looks up in an attempt to stop the tears. "Jake's gone to the hospital to be with Henry…. He dropped me off." Meredith just moves to the side and actions for her to enter. Addison hesitates but resigns to take the silent offer. She runs a panicked hand through her hair as she steps out from the rain.

"I can give you a life to the hospital, if you want? My shift starts soon." Meredith asks, watching her old rival closely. Addison nods in a way that reminds Meredith of Owen a few minutes previously. As if on cue, Bailey starts crying, and both women are drawn to the room.

"Hey, shush little guy." Owen says, trying to convince Bailey that being quiet is better than crying. Meredith steps in to the room but Addison stays at the door, seeming transfixed but the sight of Owen holding Derek's baby son. Owen looks up and his and Addison eyes meet, blue on blue. Meredith thinks, for a second, of speaking – to try to break the tension that has appeared in the room, but Owen speaks first.

"Addison." It's curt, there's barely any emotion in his voice, and he's not even looking at her, his eyes returned to Bailey. Addison goes to speak, but like Meredith before her, she thinks better of it and remains silent. Meredith watches her in the quiet – Addison looks down, then up, both in a vain attempt to once again to stop tears falling. Owen finally looks up as he places Bailey back in his crib, his eyes find Addison's instantly and he notices the tears too. His eyes drop to the floor as a pager starts beeping. All three of the adults in the room glance down, as Meredith pulls her pager off her pants as the beeping stops. Surprisingly, the noise hasn't affected Bailey and he sleeps on.

"I've got to go…" Meredith says to the room in general. "There are bottles in the kitchen for Bailey and you only have to look after him until your shift starts and the crèche opens." She smiles at Owen, leans down and gives her son a kiss, then exits – leaving Addison and Owen and an asleep Bailey in the room.

"Where's your husband?" he asks, looking at the floor. A tear slips down her cheek as she replies.

"The hospital." Her voice sounds steady despite the crying and Owen looks up. He takes a few steps towards her, and she steps toward him. His arms wrap around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." he whispers. He feels her crying, she's shaking against him.

"Jake wants me to go back to LA with him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review if you have the time. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for the review, they made my day. Sorry it's so long since the last chapter, I have exams next week and I've been revising like crazy. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Tell you the truth I hate what didn't kill me. It never made me stronger at all. - Drunk, Ed Sheeran<em>

Derek Shepherd stares down at his hands, water running over them. He finds it vaguely hypnotising, watching the water track down his wrist as he moves them trough the water. He keeps his eyes on the water instead of thinking about the twenty four year old patient who lies through the glass, a woman who will never wake up again. Derek grabs a towel from the side and dries his hands, staring up at the OR. Dropping the towel in to the bin he opens the door, scanning the corridor for his sister. Amy had assisted him on the surgery and Derek has assumed that they'd talk about what went wrong.

He can't see her so he starts down the corridor, pushing the doors open and coming to a halt on the walkway. Derek takes a deep breath as is eyes fall on his wife – Meredith stands down in the foyer, talking to Alex. Derek moves to the stairs and walks down them, his thoughts still on the patient he's just lost. When he reaches her, Alex politely nods and makes for the ER. Meredith turns to face him, a frustrated look on her face. "Hey,"

"What was that about?" he asks, searching her face for an answer.

"Nothing," she replies dismissively. "It's not important." The stand in companionable silence for a moment or two before Derek speaks.

"I take it you got someone to look after Bailey or…?"

"Yeah, yeah I did," she interrupts before he can finish his sentence.

"Who was up at 1 am in the morning?" he inquires, putting his hands in to his pocket.

"Um… Owen actually. He was still in his scrubs when he turned up too," Meredith replies uneasily.

"His shift ended when mine did."

"I know. He's bringing Bailey to the crèche at…" Meredith glances down at her watch and then back up to her husband; she sounds bothered by something and looks down at her watch again. "…now, or soon at least." Derek is about to ask his wife why she seems so anxious but she speaks first, answering the question he never said out loud. "Addison's there too." her voice is quite, as if she's not quite sure how he'll react.

"What? She's at our house?" he asks, then pauses, thinking about the situation. "With Owen and our son?" Meredith nods, then glances round the foyer as Derek gives her a confused look. His wife shrugs before speaking.

"She turned up, it was raining and she wanted to talk to you. What was I supposed to do, leave her on the porch?"

"She wanted to talk to me?" Meredith nods, turning slightly to look at the door. "You left her with Owen?" he asks, his eyes following her gaze.

"There both adults Derek, what do you think they're going to do? Anyway, they need to talk – you know about…." She trails off and Derek nods.

"I thought Owen went to the hotel to find her?"

"Well he said he wasn…" She trails, staring at something over her husband's right shoulder. Derek turns to see what made her stop speaking. Jake stands by the door to the ER, Amy by him. There having a heated discussion and even from where he's standing – a good 20m away – he can hear what they're saying.

"What the hell Jake?" Derek hears his sister say. "Where is she now?"

"She walked out." Jake yells back.

"You don't freaking know where your own wife is?" Amy replies in kind.

"Derek." he shouts, causing Meredith to glance over to her husband who starts over to Jake.

"Why are you bringing him in to it?"

" 'Cause he should know, she wanted to talk to him" he pauses and Amy goes to speak.

"Jak…"

"Are you sleeping with her too?" Jake's words make everyone fall silent. The argument dies and Meredith appears at her husband's side. No one speaks, both Jake and Amy expecting Derek to explain – when he doesn't Amy presses him.

"What is he talking about?" Derek glances at his wife, who has a look half of surprise and half of disbelief painted on her face.

"Why the hell would you think I was sleeping with Addison?" Jake goes to speak but someone else gets there first.

"Derek?" His ex-wife stands by the entrance, Owen next to her – Bailey in his arms. Addison has the same look on her face as Meredith as she goes to speak again. "What the hell?" Her eyes flick between her ex husband and her current husband but Owen's pager starts beeping and everyone's attention, including Addison's, go to him. Bailey lets out a small whimper and Owen shushes him and Addison takes him. Owen reads the number off his pager and then turns to Addison, he's about to speak but the doors to the ER open, revealing Bailey and Richard. Both attending's stare at the scene in front of them; Amy stares at Derek while her brother's eyes are alternate between Meredith – who stares at Jake - and his son, who is currently in his ex-wife's arms and Addison stares at Owen who's attention has now gone to Bailey. Neither quite know what to say. To make matters worse, Alex and Jo, casually chatting about what they're going to have for dinner, appear behind Richard and Bailey.

"What's the problem?" Alex says. "Why has everyone stopped?" Richard turns and Alex sees the six people and a baby who have caused the hold up. Jo leans in to him and is about to speak when the situation gets even more ridiculous as Callie and Arizona, with Sophia and Zola in toe, enter the foyer. Meredith shoots an annoyed look at Derek and goes over to Zola, picking her up then turning back to face the others. Owen takes little Bailey back and then hand him to his father. Callie goes to say something but the looks Addison gives her forces her to reconsider. Addison then shoots the same look at her husband.

"Just because I slept with _one_ person" she starts. Her voice is angry and Owen puts a hand on her wrist to try and calm her down – this action caused a chain reaction which includes; Jake staring at his wife, Callie and Alex sharing a look, Richard whispering something about the fact that personal business at the hospital never stays private for long, Amy mouthing something like 'freaking hell' at her brother and Addison turning to face Owen. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and turns back to face him. "_One_ person – since you _left_, does not mean I have started screwing every person I see, Jake. It _definitely_ doesn't mean I have started sleeping with Derek!" Again no one knows what to say.

Addison stares round, Owen's hand still rests on her wrist and she tries to shake it off, tears forming in her eyes. Owen only holds tighter, unwilling to let her go. She continues to look around the round the foyer, wide eyed, trying to stop the tears. She puts her hand on her hip and looks down, biting her lip as she does so. Owen leans in to her and speaks, quietly.

"Don't go." For a second she doesn't understand what he's talking about but she realises before he speaks again. He's answering her question from hours ago. When she told him what Jake had asked her and then begged him to say something he had just sat down. Owen hadn't answered so they hadn't talked about it – instead, favouring to discuss other things – they talked of rain, and how common it was it Seattle, of Henry and how he was going to be okay, of their likes and dislikes and of, really, anything that was not about their relationship – no talk of the baby, no talk about her marriage, no talk about Cristina. They just didn't talk about the important things. But know, at what Addison thinks is the most inappropriate moment he could have chosen – he has replied to her question.

She wheels around, focusing on him and only him, despite the fact all of the others are staring at her. He smiles slightly and she feels the fist tear fall. Her mind spins, she doesn't know what to say to him so she, like he had earlier, refuses to say anything. Owen goes to say something but someone clears there throat. The person who cleared there throat – Derek – speaks, saying her name.

"Addison,"

"Derek," she almost snaps back, turning to face him. The air of stillness has fallen and the doctors gathered in the foyer are finally pulled from the silence. Meredith takes a few steps forward and looks at Bailey while the others start to move away. Addison glances up, her eyes falling on her Jake and Amy. Owen lets go of her arm and she instantly misses the contact.

"Jake." She says, even though her eyes are on Amy. "I," she pauses, unsure of what to say. "How's Henry?" she finally asks, flicking her eyes to his. Jake nods before speaking.

"He's doing really well… um Dr Karev said he had to have a couple more tests before he could go home and he's asleep at the moment." Jake's eyes are on the floor, his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Addison is aware that Owen is still standing right behind her and she can't concentrate as Amy speaks.

"Do you want me to take you to see him? I've got a surgery in," She glances down at her watch, "in two hours, so I could sit with you guys for a bit?" Addison nods but Jake remains silent. Amy's eyes are on the one member of the group who feels out of place – Owen is still standing just behind Addison - his eyes focused on her. He has a look of someone who wants to say something but isn't sure if it's a good idea to speak. He glances up and for a moment he looks at Amy - conscious that she's staring at him.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria – grab a coffee or something." Jake says, breaking the silence. He starts off and doesn't look back. Neither Amy or Addison think he actually knows where the cafeteria is. As he starts up the stairs April appears from the ER, she's looking for someone and when she sees Owen she lets out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think you were here Dr Hunt." Owen doesn't reply to start with, he doesn't even react to her words for a moment but as April goes to speak again he nods, turning away from Addison to stare at his college.

"What's the case?" he asks, anticipating her next question and moving over to her. April fills him in as they walk towards the ER. Addison stares after them but as the turn the corner her gaze drops to the floor instead.

"Where is he?" She asks, finally looking up. Amy's eyes are on the walkway – on Derek who stands, talking to Callie and she doesn't seem to hear Addison. "Amy?" The words bring her out of her day dream and back to the current situation.

"Yeah, Come on," she says walking towards Henry. "He's this way." The walk to the room is spent in silence – Amy has dozens of questions she's dying to ask her friend but she refrains, favouring the quiet. Addison tries to focus her mind on her son, on how she can't wait to hold him again – on how wonderful it is that he's oaky. When they finally arrive, thought, Henry is asleep and the lights are off. Addison stands in the door way, watching him as his chest rises and falls. "Do you want a coffee?" Amy asks and Addison's eyes are drawn away from Henry. "You can come back and see him later, yeah?" she continues. Addison nods, following her friend to the attending lounge and taking a seat.

Amy busies herself with the drinks while Addison looks around, noticing how different the room is since she was here. "Jake told me what you talked about at the hotel." She's still facing away, pouring the coffee.

"What did he say, did he tell you were he'd spent the last month? Did he tell you he begged be to forgive him?" Her voice sounds slightly sarcastic, like she doesn't believe Jake would've told her everything.

"He told me he asks you to go back to LA."

"Oh." Amy turns and hands her a mug, filled with coffee. She holds it but doesn't drink, Addison just watches Amy drink hers. The heat from the cup makes her realises that she's really cold and she draws in closer – using it as heater. "I told Owen that he asked me to go back." Addison says, looking down at the coffee.

"You lied," Amy says after a moment's pause.

"What? I lied about what?"

"It wasn't a nurse. He told me Addison. Why didn't you say?" Addison's eyes go back to the coffee, blowing it to cool it down despite the fact she has no intention of drinking it.

"What difference does it make?" She finally says. "He still slept with her."

"I think that the fact he didn't sleep with a nurse and that he slept with Violet makes a massive difference. She was your friend, you cared about her. She shouldn't have…" Amy is almost shouting and Addison interrupts her.

"It doesn't change anything – that's why I didn't tell you Amy."

"Of course it changes things, Violet was you friend you have the right to feel angry at her, you.…." Amy keeps speaking, talking about how Addison has the right to feel betrayed, but she's zoned out. All she can think about is Jake, asking her to go back to LA and Owen, telling her not to go. She looks up at Amy and decides to tell her the other important thing she hasn't mentioned yet.

"I'm pregnant." Her words stun her friend in to silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review if you have the time. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it's been so long - I had exam's this week so didn't have much free time. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all, <em>

_The opposite of love's indifference - The Lumineers, Stubborn Love._

Amy stares at her. The words she was in the middle of saying still dying on her lips. She half splutters a reply but no real words come out. Addison's gaze is locked firmly on her un-drunk coffee, her mind on other things; on Jake, on Owen – on how she wishes she hadn't said anything. Amy puts her mug down on sideboard, facing away from Addison, her eyes are closed and she's trying to take in what she's just heard.

"Addie?" her voice is quiet, so quiet that Addison barely hears it. Amy's turned to face her but Addison stubbornly refuses to look at her "Addie?"she repeats and her friend finally looks up.

"Don't." she starts. "Please Amy, don't talk about it. I just…." Addison puts her head in her hands, trailing off into silence. She doesn't want to talk about anything – not how Jake slept with Violet or how she's having a baby – no, Addison craves the silence. The coffee cup in her hands is cold, not that she wanted to drink it anyway, and she puts it on the table in front of her. She closes her eyes, begging for Amy to just let it go.

Just as Amy goes to speak, the door to the lounge opens and Derek walks in. He stares from his sister to his ex-wife, noticing the look of concern on Amy's face and then the tears tracking down Addison's face. She hadn't even realised she was crying, and quickly wipes them away. Addison is trying to pretend that it's okay – she's trying so hard and it's still not working. Derek takes another step in to the room, letting the door fall closed behind him. Amy turns back round and starts pouring an un-asked for coffee for her brother. He doesn't say anything, leaving the silence untouched, and goes over to the window – he's waiting for someone to explain.

"Does he know?" Amy's words shatter the quiet, Derek has no idea what she's talking about while Addison knows perfectly well but doesn't answer. Amy hands him the coffee and takes a seat next to Addison. "Does he?" When her friend remains silent she turns to her brother, a look half of anger and half of worry painted on her face. "Do you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy's eyes have fallen to the floor and the room is dowsed in silence once again. Derek stares at Addison, whose gaze has returned to the coffee cup. He takes a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Addie?" his voice is quiet and for a second he thinks she hasn't heard him. Addison looks up, trying to pull it together and decide what to say.

"I told her about…." she pauses but Derek has already guessed what she's talking about.

"The baby?" She nods and Amy looks between them. "Are you okay?" he adds a moment later. Amy stands, picking up Addison's un-drunk coffee and takes it over to the sink. She goes to speak but Derek gets there first. "Do you want me to get Jake?" Addison shakes her head as Amy turns back around to face her.

"No, no. Please don't. I can't face him again right now."

"Does he know?" Amy finally says, looking between her brother and her former sister-in-law. "Have you told Jake you're having a baby?" Addison is shocked by Amy's direct approach and stares helplessly at Derek.

"Amy." He chastises, taking another sip of his coffee

"No Derek. She might hate him but she has to tell him she's having his baby!" Amy stares at her brother as Addison finally decides what she's going to say. Calmly her gaze turns to Amy, her voice sounds stronger than she imagined it would be.

"Who said it was his baby?"

…..

Callie Torres likes coffee. She likes it a lot, which is why you could find her walking towards the cafeteria ten minutes after her surgery on a 32 year old para-glider had ended. She needs the coffee badly, five hours of standing up have left her tired and she has another surgery in twenty minutes.

Callie pushes the doors to the cafeteria open and surveys the queue; long and annoying are the words that come to mind. She toys with the idea of going down to the foyer and grabbing a coffee but she has to scrub back in in fifteen minutes. Resigned to not having coffee she turns, noticing Jake as she does so. He's sitting on his own, a coffee sitting on the table in front of him, staring out in to space.

Callie starts over to him; wanting to ask him where Addison has gone but when she reaches him she just takes the seat opposite him. He looks up and Callie realises that he doesn't know who the hell she is.

"Callie Torres, Ortho." She extends her hand for him to shake but he doesn't. She lowers it as a question forms his lips.

"Why the hell should I care?" His words don't shock her; her name should mean nothing to him. Jake's gaze has returned to the coffee cup as Callie struggles for something to say.

"Where's Addison?" she asks, trying to get him to speak. Jake just shrugs, looking over his shoulder and then round the room at anyone who isn't Callie. "Look," she starts "Your both stressed about Henry and…." He cuts in, looking back at the coffee cup in front of him.

"Why does this matter to you so much?" He sounds angry and Callie sighs in frustration. She glances at her watch, she has 6 and a half minutes till she has to go back in for surgery.

"Hey, I haven't got long," she says, standing as she does so. "So listen, go find her. Tell her you love her." She stares at him and he finally relents, looking up. Callie starts off, speaking one more time.

"Don't leave it too late."

….

Owen Hunt loves the chaos in the ER, he thrives off it, it gets so busy that all he can think about saving the next life that comes through the door. So the day he doesn't want to think, the one day he just wants forget what's going on in the rest of his life just happens to be one of the quietest days in the ER for weeks. He's seen two patients, a child who fell off their trampoline and badly bruised there ankle and a bloke who thought he was having a heart attack but was actually suffering from a bad case of indigestion. That's it, he's been here 2 hours and half and that was it. Kepner has had a few more cases, a couple of broken bones at least, and Owen envies her. It's stupid, of course it is, but he desperately wants a case, he desperately wants someone to fix because he doesn't know where to start in his own life.

As he mopes around, filling out a couple charts and filling in some paper work, Meredith appears. She walks over and stands by him as he fills out one of the most boring pieces of paperwork he's ever seen – and he's done a lot of boring paper work before. She waits and he has no idea why she wants to talk to him – he doesn't know whether it's about work or about the mess that is called his personal life. He wants it to be the former but guesses that it will be, in fact, about the latter. She stands, leaning on the desk, trying to read the piece of paper he's currently writing.

"Owen," she starts and he instantly know from her tone and from the fact she called him 'Owen' that this is the latter, that this is about Addison. Meredith would have called him 'Dr Hunt' and actually sounded like she didn't mind being over heard if this was just about work. But it's not, so she's half whispering and calling his by his first name. He places his pen down and turns to look at her and notices the frown on her face. "Owen," she repeats before carrying on. "Are you okay?" He nods instantly but she doesn't seem convinced. "What happened after I left?" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"She told me Jake asked her to go back to LA." he says, his eyes still closed. Meredith starts again.

"Okay," she's nodding, taking in his words. "…but she wants to stay….?"

"She wants to go back." His words silence her and Owen picks up his pen again. He's waiting for her to say something and when she doesn't he starts again on the paperwork, pulling another sheet towards him. When she finally does speak he's half way down the page.

"What did she say? She didn't seem too happy with Jake earlier." He turns to face her, putting his pen down once again.

"She was angry because I didn't say anything." Meredith looks at him with a confused look on his face so he elaborates. "She asked me to tell her not to go and I couldn't say anything."

"Oh Owen…." she starts.

"She wants to go. I don't care. She can leave, I don't care anymore Meredith." He's turned back to the paper work, filling it out in an attempt not to talk anymore. Before Meredith can reply though, Amy appears and makes her way over to them. She's making a beeline for Owen but he doesn't notice. When she reaches them Owen hears as she and Meredith have a hushed conversation about him.

"Owen," Amy says, her tone makes him turn – she sounds angry but he can't think of a reason why she would be. "Addison is having your baby." Her voice is quiet, only he and Meredith can hear her and he's happy for this small mercy. He nods, slowly and almost imperceptibly. "Do you know Jake asked her to go back to LA?" Again he nods, she carries on. "You can't let her do that." Meredith replies.

"He said he doesn't care."

This time, instead of nodding, he walks off.

….

He finds her by Henry's side. Jake's leaving when he arrives and she's asleep when he gets in there. He sighs, feeling sleepy too – he hasn't slept for 29 hours – and takes a seat next to her. Owen watches her sleep, watches her chest moves in and out, doing his paperwork and every so often checking Henry's stats – making sure he's okay.

Alex comes in half an hour after he does telling him that, in the morning, when Henry wakes, he can go home. Home to Henry is LA and Owen really hopes, despite what he said, that's not where he goes next. Derek comes in looking for Addison and when he sees she's asleep he leaves, telling Owen that he'll regret it if he lets her go back to LA. Owen, on the other hand, tells him that it's not his decision to make, its Addison's.

It becomes apparent during the hours that pass and through the people who come and see him – that Jake and Addison have talked, that they've sat down and had an adult conversation about everything. Owen thinks that this means they've come to a decision about their future, there either going to fight for their marriage or there not. It's a simple choice and Owen guesses that Addison would have picked to fight. But he's doesn't know, not for sure, so he waits and waits for her to wake, and when she does at 12 o'clock he realises he was right. She sits up and looks at him, a sad smile on her face. She only says two words but it's enough, with two words Owen knows.

"I'm Sorry,"

Addison wants to fight.

She's going back to LA.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review if you have the time. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you very much for all the reviews, they made my day. Hope you enjoy the chapter, it's a bit different.**

* * *

><p><em>You look at me like I'm a stranger, so far away but still so near - Agnes, One Last Time<em>

He has no words. Nothing to say.

Nothing

She wants to fight and he has no words. What is he supposed to say? Is he supposed to stop her? She is having his baby after all.

But it was only sex, they weren't in a relationship. He hardly knows anything about her.

Why should he make her stay?

He has no words.

If she wants to fight, Owen will let her.

…..

They make plans, Jake and Addison. Of course they'll have to book flights and wait for Henry to be able to fly.

But they do. The flight is in a month. In four weeks, they'll be back in LA.

….

She goes to see Owen the night they book the flight. She's gone to see Callie to talk about Henry's care.

Or at least that's what she tells Jake.

She travels across town, snow threatening to fall and never does she think about Callie.

She knocks on his door with a hundred things she wants to say, but when he opens the door only two words will come out.

"I'm sorry."

It seems that that is all she can say.

He lets her in and they stand in the hall way for a moment. Until he hugs her. Or she hugs him.

Why bother with the details?

….

She avoids the hospital, taking ferry trips and saying at the hotel instead. Jake goes to all Henry's appointments, leaving her on her own. It _is_ what she wants.

She doesn't want to talk to Owen – she doesn't want the questions.

Except, she needs to see him again. Just one more time.

That's what she tells herself at least.

….

She tells Jake she's going to see Richard this time. It's cold, snowing even, as she makes the journey to his apartment. They need to talk – she's avoided him for too long – they don't need the silence that drowned them last time. So when she gets to his house and he asks questions, she answers.

He tells her he likes snow and tells her they mustn't get much of that in LA.

It makes her realises she doesn't really know him at all.

Not at all.

Then he gets straight to the point, asking about the baby.

They have an adult conversation. Which surprises Addison really – she expected silence.

She tells him it's likely she'll miscarry. And that's that. She'll call him if, by some miracle, she has this baby.

She doubts it when she says it – neither thinks there will be a baby.

When she goes to leave it's the middle of the night so she just lies beside him and sleeps in his bed. That's all it is thought – sleep.

She tells Jake she slept in the on call room.

….

Addison comes to see him on her last night in Seattle, walking through the rain after telling Jake she's going to go say goodbye to Callie and Derek. It's late, she doesn't have a clue what she's going to say and she's not sure he'll even be there, but of course , he is and she's left standing on his door step with nothing to say.

It turns out they don't need words. She goes in and they lie together in his bed. Sleeping side by side for just one more night.

By the morning she's gone.

…..

He doesn't hear anything for months. He waits and waits and waits and then, one day, out of the blue, Amy comes in and tells him they're 'doing okay'. He shouts; at her, at the world and at the fact that, after everything, Addison left him without a goodbye.

Callie comes in to try and calm him down – then later Derek tells him that Addison will come back soon.

He says he's sure of it.

Somehow Owen doesn't believe him.

….

Addison tries to be happy. She tries to forget Seattle. She gets over it – Henry's thriving and she spends most evening watching him. Jake returns to the person he was before he slept with Violet and walked out. They move on.

She can't forgive Violet to start with, even though she apologises again and again and again.

Addison forgives her in the end – she has to, she'd be a hypocrite if she didn't.

Then, a couple weeks later, Christmas comes. They've gone to stay with a few of Jake's friends in Alaska.

It snows on Christmas day. They don't get much of that in LA. The snow falls all Addison can think about is Owen.

He told her he liked snow.

She tries to forget Seattle. She tries to forget Owen.

Just like years ago, when she came to LA and tried to forget about a man who would never be hers again.

And just like then, it doesn't really work.

….

Owen spends his Christmas alone. His mother phones and he tells her he's okay.

He doesn't tell her that in six months he could be a father.

He doesn't even believe it himself – not yet at least.

Callie comes round. She tells him he can't spend Christmas alone so sits with him.

Half an hour later Arizona turns up. Owen spends his Christmas with them instead of the silence.

Just before they leave, when there slightly drunk and very tired Callie says something that makes him think.

"_For someone who threw away his marriage over children you don't really seem to care about the child you could have." _

She says, _"Ignore me, I'm drunk." _

But he can't stop thinking about it.

….

She has to tell Jake. She has to tell him she's pregnant. He's worked it out anyway. It's New Years Eve, she's at a party, she's 12 weeks pregnant.

And Jake knows.

She doesn't drink the alcohol, that's what makes him curious.

So he asks.

And she tells him. He asks if it's his and all she can do is shake her head and start to cry.

Sam, Naomi and Cooper are there in an instant, worried about her.

There all worried after the 'Seattle Incident' – or that's what they call it.

Jake doesn't say anything. Not to start with.

Then he tells them too. Tells them that she's having someone else's baby.

They all cope remarkably better that Addison did.

….

He spends more time at the hospital – basically moving in.

Then, one evening he overhears a conversation. He shouldn't be listening when Richard asks Derek why Addison decided to fight for her marriage this time – considering how badly it went the first time. That fighting for something that's broken doesn't work – never mind how much you try.

But he is and Owen hears Derek reply.

'_I didn't fight. _

_She started the war and fought all the battles. I just stood there and let it go._

_But this time, they're both fighting. And they're not half as broken as we were.'_

….

Jake asks to come to the 12 week scan. It's the first week of the New Year and Addison can't quite believe she still has a baby at all. They talked, after she told him. Jake doesn't seem too worried, he tells Addison he's willing to raise another man's child if that's what she wants.

She doesn't say anything. She still doesn't think there will be a baby.

She tells him he can come to the scan. She needs someone after all.

So he's there when she sees her baby for the first time. He's there when the OB/GYN tells her all the risks and all the rules. But Addison's an OB/GYN, she's neonatal surgeon – one of the country's best.

She's heard it all before.

…..

He gets another update via Amy. He gets the scan. The twelve week scan of his baby.

He can't believe it so he stares and stares at the piece of paper. He phones his mother and tells her.

Then it feels real.

So real.

Amy tells him that Addison wants to have the baby in Seattle – so they can talk.

He just has to wait until then.

His mother phones him again, asking all sorts of questions. Mainly, she wants to know who the mom is. He tells her it's complicated and leaves it there.

She wouldn't understand.

He puts the phone down and stares again at the scan. He's going to have a baby.

He will be a father after all.

Probably.

…..

They ask questions, of course they do, about who the father is. They ask when Jakes not there, all worried that talking about it when he's there will make him angry.

Sam asks first, then Naomi and last Cooper and Charlotte. She knows Violet is curious too. So she tells each in turn about Owen.

Naomi asks her if she's upset that the baby wasn't Jake's, now they're back to being happy.

Addison doesn't answer.

She doesn't know why but for some reason she feels happy that it's Owen's baby after all.

….

He doesn't want it to happen, not really. He's angry and she's there – trying to calm him down. She's always there. Amy; updating him, reassuring him, calming him down. To anyone else it would be obvious that it would happen. Inevitable some would say.

They sleep together.

When he wakes in the morning she's still asleep. He walks away before she wakes.

It's better that way.

He didn't want it to happen anyway.

….

She tells Jake she wants to go back to Seattle. Tells him she needs to talk to Owen. He just nods and says okay, if that's what you want.

It shocks her slightly, how nice he's being, how well he's dealing with it all.

It makes her feel bad even though he was the one in the wrong.

It's like with Derek, whatever he did she always ended up as the bad guy.

This is worse though, with Derek she _had_ done something bad – something really bad- but this time she was the good guy.

And she still feels like the villain, just because she's having someone else's baby.

They book the flight. They're going back to Seattle in three weeks.

She will be six months pregnant.

…..

He feels bad; terrible even when he sleeps with Amy again because lying with her afterwards all he can think about is Addison, about his child.

And yet, when Amy turns up at his apartment the next night Owen doesn't stop her coming in.

He doesn't stop her as she goes to his bed.

After all, Addison's with her husband and he deserves to be happy.

Amy does that, she makes him happy.

But in the back of his head there's a voice telling him that Addison might make him even happier.

….

Their flight comes in at half past 10 at night. Henry sleeps through the whole flight and they check him over as they move through customs. He's fine but Addison still can't shake the feeling of uneasiness that has followed her all the way from LA.

They go to the hotel - the plan is to go and see everyone tomorrow.

She goes to see Owen, at his apartment, while Jake waits at the hotel with Henry. After, they'll go to the hospital together.

When she gets to his door she's looking at the scan. Her baby, her baby.

Her and Owen's baby. Their baby.

Amy opens the door. She's wearing one of his shirts.

It breaks Addison's heart and she's not sure why.

….

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Addison wasn't supposed to turn up at his door on a random Tuesday six months pregnant.

Amy shouldn't have been there.

But Addison did and Amy was there.

He's in the shower when the door bell rings, that's why Amy answers. He doesn't even hear it.

So when he gets out the shower, dressed in nothing but a towel, he can't believe that Addison is sitting at his kitchen table.

By the look on her face, Amy can't either.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. _

...

**A/N Please review if you have the time. Hope you enjoyed iit. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews :) Hope you enjoy the chapter. :) **

* * *

><p><em>I can't afford this heart, still I am responsible if it will fall apart - Moa Lignell<em>

The room is half shaded in morning darkness. Amy sits at the table, staring down in to her mug of newly poured coffee while Addison surveys the kitchen. Owen, having entered and seen her, dresses in the bedroom. Silence drowns the trio and all Addison can think about is Owen, and how she feels slightly like she's been betrayed except she hasn't, not really – she has no reason to feel like she does but she can't change that, now can she?

Amy keeps glancing over at her, probably checking she's actually there and not some crazy figment of the imagination. She picks her coffee up and takes a gulp, disregarding the temperature and downing half of it without looking up. Owen enters dressed and toweling his hair down just as a knock sounds at the door and everyone is shocked from their individual reverie.

Amy moves first but Owen gestures at her to sit, she's not wearing much and she's already answered the door once. As the door opens Amy disappears into the bedroom to change and Addison turns to see who's at the door. As if to make things worse, Derek stands, Bailey in arms, a smile on his face. Addison laughs, a quiet and hollow laugh only she can hear, as she turns back to the room.

"Come in then," Owen starts, moving to one side as Amy reappears. She watches her brother's eyes move between her and his first wife. He has the same look as everyone else – 'what the hell' is painted on his face as he moves further in to the apartment.

"How is he?" Amy asks, even though she's looking at the floor with her hands stuffed in her pockets looking like the kid who's been sent to the principal's office. Derek goes over to her, placing Bailey in her arms. Derek ignores her question and turns to face Addison.

"I didn't know you were in town?" She nods in reply even though the question cannot be answered that way and they all hear Amy, muttering under her breath about her not knowing either. He turns to face Owen when his ex-wife doesn't speak. Bailey lets about a small cry and Amy shushes her nephew as Owen speaks.

"What time does your shift start? I…."

"Owen." Amy interrupts sharply – she's finally had enough. "I can't believe you. Did you know?" Owen turns; shifting his attention to her while Addison stares steadfast at the wall. His mouth keeps moving but no words come out, his eyes search Amy's as if that's where he'll find the answer to her question. "Well?" her voice is shaky and she glances around the room and her eyes end up fixed on Addison – on the person who should not be here. "Derek," she says, suddenly on a different subject. "Shouldn't you be going? I'm mean, we'll be fine." She's talking about Bailey, about the fact that today she and Owen are supposed to be babysitting – seeing as they both have they day off.

"Yeah," he replies, turning to the door and pulling it open. "Addison," he says just before he leaves. "It was nice seeing you." The door slams, leaving the three of them alone again, save for the presence of Bailey. Derek knows, Meredith too, about Owen and Amy and their relationship – that's it though. Except Addison's in on the secret now and Amy has a suspicion that Callie has guessed. She doubts it will be a secret for much longer anyway, not now at least.

The silence roams again, Addison can't get her head around it – this is not what she imagined would happen. It's not like she expected him to never have a girlfriend again, it's just she never expected it to be Amy. In hindsight she probably should've. "You know what Owen, you talk. You talk with Addison and I'll go in the other room and do a puzzle with Bailey or something. Okay?" her voice is on the edge of tears but she's not sure why, it's everything she thinks as she opens the door and enters the bedroom, it's just everything is too much for her.

…

He stands, leaning his whole weight on the table, a hundred thoughts flashing through his head. He looks up and across at Addison, closing his eyes for a second. His head screams at him to say something but he can't get anything straight so they remain in silence for a few moments longer. They listen to Amy, talking to her nephew in the next room, her voice muffled by the wall – anything's better than talking it seems. It wasn't supposed to happen like this and yet it has so he has to face it, he has to say something – so he does.

"What did you think would happen?" he asks, his voice slightly above a whisper. For a long moment he thinks Addison hasn't heard him or is deliberately ignoring him but then she speaks, her eyes still on the wall.

"I don't know." Her gaze drops to the floor before she continues. "She's a good person, Amy I mean. Just…" Her voice dies a little and she has to pause. "Just don't hurt her, okay?" He nods and takes the seat next to her.

"Are Jake and Henry in Seattle?" It's Addison's turn to nod and finally she turns to face him. There's a wry smile on her face and tears tugging at her eyes.

"Hello Owen," she whispers. _This. _ This was how it was supposed to start. He was supposed to say hello back and then they'd talk – except things, regardless of how much you want them to go as planned, never happen like they're supposed to – instead they started at the end. The silence while they thought about their options was the last thing that was supposed to happen.

"Hey," he whispers back, closing his eyes and getting lost in the silence. He has so many questions; why is she here, what does she want, what should he say to Amy? So many questions, so he starts with the simplest one.

"Are you okay?" She nods once again then finds her voice.

"I'm good Owen. I really hope you are to." She pauses, waiting for his reply and when it doesn't come – because really, she didn't ask a question - she speaks again. "Do you want to talk? I mean, do you want to talk to Amy first or something?" He laughs, quietly, slowly, before replying.

"She would've told you, you do know that? I mean she's your friend…." Addison interrupts, shaking her head as she does so.

"It's okay Owen. I should have told you I was coming and Amy didn't have to tell me anything. It's none of my business who you sleep with anyway." He goes to speak again but she adds one more thing. "It's okay, really Owen."

…

"Did you know Addison was in Seattle?" The look on Callie Torres' face answers for her; _no, no she does not know Addison was in town._ She shakes her head as she slips the x-ray out of its envelope, as she holds it up she glances over at Derek.

"How do you know?"

"She was at Owen's apartment this morning." The look on Callie's face mirrors the one from seconds earlier. Derek takes the x-ray from her, holding it up to the light as she speaks.

"Why was she at Owen's place?" she asks, then adds, "Why where you at Owen's apartment the morning?" Derek puts the x-ray down at looks across at her.

"Amy was there too, I was dropping Bailey off. They're babysitting today."

"No," she exclaims, the shocked look back once again. "Well, it's not overly surprising. There were spending every other second together. And," She says pointing down at the x-ray. "this guy has got one pretty smashed up leg, his femur is shattered and he has fractures to his tibia and fibula as well." Derek nods, inspecting the x-ray again.

"They didn't know either," he says as Meredith enters the room and comes over.

"Didn't know what?" she asks, looking down at the x-ray. "That's one smashed up leg."

"Amy and Owen didn't know that Addison was in town. Well, until she turned up at Owen's apartment they didn't," Callie says, still looking down at the guy's broken leg.

"You're joking right?" Meredith asks. Derek jumps up, kissing her on the cheek.

"Nope,"

"Wow," Meredith breaths. "I wasn't expecting that." Callie slips the x-ray back in to its envelope before speaking.

"So Hunt and Amy?" Meredith nods and Derek sits once again.

"Why is Addison here, though?" Callie asks, turning to face Derek.

"I don't know but I'd guess it was something to do with the baby," he says, looking down at the computer. "I not sure why she's decided to pitch up now though." Callie leans over and stares at the scan displayed on the screen before speaking.

"That's a burst aneurysm," Derek points out, before adding, "You don't think there's something wrong with the baby?" Before replying to Callie, Derek turns and calls for an intern before asking them to prep Mr Worthington – the man whose scans they have just been scrutinising - for surgery.

"I really don't know, Callie." Before Callie or Meredith can speak Arizona appears from the elevator, and quickly comes to a stop by them.

"Hey Callie, lunch?"

"Addison's back."

….

Addison leans on the door frame, watching Amy and Bailey play on the carpet. Owen stands just inside the room and keeps glancing from Amy to Addison. He still has the look of someone who can't quite believe what is happening as he takes a sip from the coffee cup in his hand. Amy places another puzzle piece in Bailey's grasp and they all watch as he turns it round in his hands the drops it in to place. "Well done," Amy whispers then half turns to face Owen, smile on her face. It makes Addison smile too, the way Amy interacts with him. It's like there all in some odd place where nothing really matters; where it doesn't matter that Addison turned up unannounced or that she's having Owen's baby or he's sleeping with Amy.

"Are you okay Amy?" Owen asks and the smile fades from everyone's faces. There'll all back in reality now.

"I'm fine," She replies, turning back to Bailey. "What about you? Or you Addison, how are you?" She's speaking without looking at them and Owen and Addison share a look, neither sure of what to say in response. Addison bites the bullet;

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming," She's not answering the question but she feels she has to say it. "How long?" It's be bugging her a little, just a little mind.

"How long what?" Amy replies, she's distracted by Bailey placing another puzzle piece in and still isn't really listening when Addison elaborates. "Have you an Owen been a couple?" Owen answers for her.

"Not long."

…

They talk for hours, sitting in the kitchen; going through all the scenarios that could occur. They don't, to start with, talk about what is going to happen when the baby's born, about whether Owen is going to move to LA or if Addison, Jake and Henry are going to move to Seattle. Neither wants to move but both desperately want the other to be involved. They just talk more about other things; about health problems that the baby could have, and both being doctors they think of many, they talk of names and decide, there and then what they will call their child; Noah for a boy and Eva for a girl.

At some point during the hours of conversation, Amy stands, stilted and awkward, and makes her excuses; she needs a drink, before disappearing into the kitchen. Owen gets out of his chair and kneels, picking up a puzzle piece and giving it to Bailey.

"Do you love her?" Addison asks and Owen glances up at her sharply before returning to the puzzle.

"I don't know, Addison," he whispers in reply.

"What about me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you liked it. Please review if you have the time. :)**


End file.
